Nymphetamine
by Agatha Romaniev
Summary: [Blood: The Last Vampire / Blood Plus] Hagi a veces se preguntaba si aquella ninfa en agonía seguía siendo su Saya, o si su áspera metamorfosis estaba haciendo de ella un súcubo cruel empeñado en provocar en él no solamente su amor y deseo, sino también su odio.
1. Mi querida Carmilla

**Disclaimer:** _Blood+_ no me pertenece, son propiedad de Production I.G., Aniplex y Junichi Fujisaku. _Blood: The Last Vampire_ no me pertenece, es propiedad de Production I.G., SPE Visual Works y Hiroyuki Kitakubo.

 **Advertencias:** violencia física y sexual, lenguaje soez, lime y temas adultos.

 **Nota:** este fanfic se desarrolla a finales de los años sesenta, donde tienen lugar los acontecimientos de la película de animación _Blood: The Last Vampire_ , con referencias a la película live action del 2009 con el mismo nombre y la presencia de personajes del anime Blood+, como Hagi. Se recomienda ver la película de animación _Blood: The Last Vampire_ para comprender por completo los acontecimientos desarrollados en este fanfic y, por estas mismas razones, se podrán ver ciertas diferencias en la personalidad de personajes como Saya y Hagi (la primera, mucho más agresiva y dura de lo que se le conoció o se "volvió" en Blood+, y Hagi ligeramente más comunicativo). Cabe destacar que los personajes llamados David y Louis/Lewis que aparecen aquí son los antecesores de los personajes del Escudo Rojo que conocimos en Blood+.

* * *

" _Debes venir conmigo y amarme hasta la muerte, o debes odiarme pero seguir conmigo y odiarme a través de la muerte y después de ella"_

 **Carmilla —Sheridan Le Fanu**

* * *

 **Mi querida Carmilla**

 _5 de noviembre de 1966. Aeropuerto Internacional de Haneda, Ciudad de_ _Ōta, Tokio,_ _Japón._

David arrastró la maleta tras él, dándole un último vistazo al boleto de avión que lo llevaría a Nueva York. Estaba deseoso de abordar y echarse a dormir. Había pasado las últimas noches sin apenas conciliar el sueño, discutió por teléfono con su esposa, esperando por él en Estados Unidos, impaciente, preocupada y deseosa por tener ya un hijo que se llamara igual que él, todo en partes iguales, y encima no habían conseguido encontrar casi nada en aquella misión, sólo lo de costumbre: sujetos de experimento e investigación infectados, y las sospechas de siempre con respecto a las fuerzas militares de los Estados Unidos. Pero de Diva o sus Caballeros, _nada_.

Sabía que las _verdaderas_ cosas estaban sucediendo en Asia, pero tenía la impresión de que se estaban equivocando de país.

Se dirigió directamente a la zona de vuelos internacionales, buscando con la mirada a su contacto. En las Torres de Babel que eran los aeropuertos como esos siempre había muchísima gente de todo el mundo yendo de aquí para allá, así que no estuvo tan seguro de encontrarlo fácilmente.

Siendo sincero, le parecía una pérdida de tiempo y un capricho medio tonto. ¿Para qué traerlo de Londres a Japón y luego regresar ambos a Occidente?

—David.

La voz tras se le antojó lúgubre y escalofriante, el efecto que le solía causar cuando lo tomaba desprevenido. El desgraciado era como un maldito gato: nunca lo escuchaba llegar hasta que lo tenía a un lado. Para un militar como David, alguien tan silencioso podía ser profundamente peligroso, y ese detalle le ponía siempre los pelos de punta.

Saya una vez le dijo que antes, en el Zoológico, las mucamas más jóvenes solían chismorrear entre ellas sobre los efectos de la voz de Hagi; que la voz del sirviente favorito de la casa Goldschmidt tenía el particular talento de impregnar la atmosfera con una niebla soporífera, tranquila y penetrante. _Un hechizo gitano adherido a su voz, es con ella con la cual seduce a la señorita Saya por las noches_ , les escuchó susurrar una vez.

Cuando se lo contó estaba _muy_ molesta. Sobre todo, por alguna razón, molesta con el mismo Hagi.

—Maldición, Hagi. Eres tú —masculló el militar dándose la vuelta. Tras él se encontraba el Caballero. No llevaba ninguna maleta, solamente el estuche de violonchelo al hombro, y a pesar de ser apenas otoño llevaba encima una larga gabardina negra que chocaba contra sus pantorrillas. El cuello alto de la prenda ocultaba ligeramente su rostro, como si intentase no ser reconocido por nadie—. No me asustes así —añadió de mala gana—. Acabo de leer Drácula y…

—No me dirás que todos los días luchas contra quirópteros y te ha dado miedo una simple historia llena de mitos —lo interrumpió, alzando una ceja.

—Mira, tengo enfrente al conglomerado, _más o menos_ , de eso que tú llamas mitos, además de haber lidiado con tu querida _Carmilla_ todos estos días.

—David…

—Sí, sí. Como sea —Sabía que las referencias literarias sobre vampiros eran lanzadas a propósito, pero David era la única persona del Escudo Rojo a quien le toleraba esas bromas. Lo vio rebuscar algo en el bolsillo interno de su saco hasta sacar de ella un trozo de papel con una dirección escrita. Se lo entregó—. Ahí encontrarás a Saya. Pero tendrás que viajar a Fussa, al oeste de Tokio. La mayoría habla inglés, así que no tendrás mucho problema con el idioma. Aunque no es como si de todas formas hablaras mucho…

Hagi asintió, ignorando la queja y guardando en su gabardina la nota.

—Deberías quitarte eso. Aquí te vas a asar —sugirió David, haciendo alusión a su atuendo.

—Me molesta cargarlo. Apenas llegué de Londres.

—Sinceramente, me parece una pérdida de tiempo que vinieras hasta acá. Lo más probable es que los envíen a los dos a Nueva York o a Londres otra vez, todavía no está confirmado, pero no se quedarán en Japón mucho más tiempo. A más tardar se van mañana: Saya ya terminó con su trabajo aquí.

—Louis sólo me llamó diciendo que viniera a encontrarme con Saya —aclaró el Caballero.

—Sí, lo sé. La misma Saya fue quien lo exigió.

Hagi alzó ambas cejas; una mueca de sincera sorpresa cambió por unos instantes su típica _cara de nada_.

—¿Fue Saya quien pidió que yo viniera?

David soltó una risa burlona.

—¿Esa es tu cara de idiota? Mejor que ella no te la vea, créeme que no está para tonterías.

—¿Cómo está ella? —inquirió de pronto, sacándole un suspiro de agotamiento a David, quien se rascó la cabeza unos instantes. ¿Cómo explicar _cómo esta_ alguien como Saya? Sobre todo a su propio Caballero.

—Cansada y fastidiada, creo. Deberías verla por ti mismo. ¿No se ha comunicado contigo? —Hagi negó con la cabeza—. La última semana ha estado investigando en tres escuelas diferentes. No está nada contenta. Pero…

El Caballero alzó una ceja y David se encogió de hombros. Aquello que iba a comentarle no lo había hablado con nadie más del Escudo Rojo, ni siquiera con Louis, y de alguna forma, se sentía como una confesión.

—Se ha comportado extraño, con humanos y con quirópteros —aclaró el rubio—. Sólo encontramos cuatro quirópteros, tres en la preparatoria de la Base Aérea de Yokota. Estuve ahí cuando mató al último. El quiróptero quedó agonizando en la pista de despegue después de atravesarlo con la espada. Nos retrasamos porque, _¿cómo decirlo?_ Saya se despidió de él, o algo así. Olvidó poner su sangre en la espada, así que se la dio directamente. Ella… _estaba sonriendo_. Hace mucho que no la veía sonreír. Creo que hasta me dio miedo.

A como se lo describía, Hagi encontró también muy extraño el comportamiento de Saya. Al igual que David, hace mucho que no la veía sonreír, y mucho menos lo hacía mientras mataba a un quiróptero. No, cuando lo hacía sus gestos estaban siempre llenos de ira y determinación... a veces, incluso de gozo, como si con cada muerte se acercase un poco más a Diva, al final de la guerra, y también a su propia muerte.

—Sé que en el _Diario de Joel_ están describiendo que _esta_ Saya es la Saya _menos humana_ con la que han tratado. Creo que han mencionado _problemática, rebelde y reacia._

—¿Ahora pretenden analizarla y diagnosticarla? —inquirió el Caballero con cierta molestia—. Está peleando una guerra.

Y tenía sus razones para sospechar de las posibles _malas_ descripciones que estuvieran haciendo de ella. Últimamente estaban teniendo problemas en su relación con el Escudo Rojo; los enviaban a investigar situaciones que estaban fuera de su jurisdicción, los separaban, parecían tratar de ponerlos a prueba con cada nueva misión, como si todo se estuviese transformando en una gran red de juegos mentales. Lo peor de todo es que las órdenes venían de arriba, de gente que estaba cómodamente sentada detrás de un escritorio juzgándolo todo y que no sabía nada de pelear con sus propias manos una guerra. Hasta ahora, este era el peor Joel Goldschmidt con el que habían tratado.

Hagi no podía descartar la idea de que, en cualquier momento, decidieran que Saya era mucho más peligrosa que los seres que combatía. O que decidieran que era mejor tenerla encerrada, a ella, o a ambos, hasta hacerlos morir de hambre y _obediencia._

—Eh, no la tomes conmigo, que no es cosa mía. En realidad yo no sé casi nada —se defendió el militar con las mismas palabras que le dijera a Saya en el metro una semana atrás—. Sí parece estable y fuerte, más comprometida que nunca con su deber, pero me di cuenta en estos días… ella está cambiando. _Tu rosa_ se está marchitando, Hagi.

La referencia a las _rosas_ era otra broma personal y sutil que había entre ellos dos cuando hablaban de Saya y de la cual, por supuesto, ella no tenía idea. En ocasiones David también se refería a ella como _azucena_ , pero solamente con él: _moriste por una azucena_ , le decía. Con el resto del Escudo Rojo David la llamaba la _última original_ , o simplemente Saya, aunque la chica siempre argumentaba que, en realidad, no era ni la última ni la original. Diva seguía viva, merodeando y matando por ahí, pero de alguna forma parecía gustarle el apodo de _última original_. Le recordaba constantemente su deber y que aquel apodo era, precisamente, la meta que debía alcanzar tarde o temprano.

Todos en el Escudo Rojo tenían un nombre clave, sino un apodo, para Saya y él. Algunos se referían a Saya como la _Exterminadora_ , sobre todo las células de Estados Unidos. Las de Europa, con mucho menos tacto, como la _Arpía_ ; en Japón era la _Samurái_ y las unidades rusas del Escudo Rojo la llamaban _Rusalka_. A él mismo le tenían otros apodos, un poco más raros, eso sí: en Europa lo llamaban _Roma Boy_ , como si siempre estuviesen buscando ponerlo en su lugar; en Estados Unidos era el _As_ , el as que Saya guarda bajo la manga, y en las unidades asiáticas se referían a él como la _Flor de Estambul_ , todo gracias a un error de traducción en el _Diario de Joel_ en donde se mencionaban los rumores que aparecieron a su llegada al Zoológico, cuando algunos socios y amigos de Joel comenzaron a suponer que Hagi en realidad era su hijo bastardo, concebido con una prostituta de lujo de Estambul. El error de traducción se corrigió, pero el apodo se le quedó, aunque nunca supo a qué flor se referían exactamente.

No es que disfrutaran, ninguno de los dos, de los apodos, pero no se podía hacer mucho contra una organización tan grande donde la mayoría de sus miembros no conocían los rostros de los que se supone eran sus principales armas. Pero en cuanto a David, Hagi lo toleraba bastante bien. Solía decirle, cuando no se refería a Saya también como _su querida Carmilla_ , que era _su rosa_. Una rosa roja, llena de espinas, que él se encargaba de regar con su propia sangre y lavarle las heridas con sus lágrimas.

Y David no era un hombre dado a la poesía o las artes; sí le estaba diciendo que _su_ _rosa_ se estaba marchitando, es porque de verdad comenzaba a pensar que Saya se estaba desmoronando. O que al menos se había estado resquebrajando en las últimas semanas.

—Tal vez por eso te llamó —agregó luego David, como si le hubiera leído la mente—. No lo eches a perder.

Hagi gruñó por lo bajo.

—Como sea… guarda bien ese papel. Ahí está la dirección donde Saya se hospeda —repitió, apuntando al bolsillo donde el Caballero guardó la nota. Luego soltó una risa irónica—. Pero conociéndote, no te va a gustar ese lugar.

Estuvo a punto de preguntar por qué, pero antes de poder decir cualquier cosa David se despidió.

 _Y después decían que era él quien nunca quería hablar._

—Nos veremos, Hagi —El aludido asintió con la cabeza, también en señal de despedida. David se dio la vuelta agitando distraídamente la mano y comenzó a alejarse. Aún alcanzaba a verlo entre los viajeros y turistas cuando el Caballero caminó de regreso a la salida en busca de un taxi, prácticamente huyendo de esa Torre de Babel.

Cuando salió del aeropuerto se tomó unos segundos para buscar un taxi. Había mucho tráfico incluso en el estacionamiento.

—Makiho Caroline Asano —Escuchó decir a una mujer a medio metro de distancia. Por inercia, Hagi la miró. Era de baja estatura, regordeta, y utilizaba gafas. Estaba hablando con un guardia de seguridad y se escuchaba terriblemente cansada, como si necesitara unas largas vacaciones—. Voy a visitar a mi madre en California.

—¿Busca un taxi?

Un hombre de mediana edad se acercó al Caballero, hablando en inglés. Su voz provocó que la mujer llamada Makiho mirara hacia donde estaban.

—Me dirijo a Fussa —respondió Hagi.

—Sí, puedo llevarlo.

La mujer soltó un jadeo ahogado y se quedó observando fijamente a Hagi. Él le devolvió la mirada cuando la escuchó jadear, y se preguntó por qué lo veía tan llena de miedo, la mano sobre el corazón y los ojos abiertos, como si estuviera aterrada, reviviendo una pesadilla despierta.

—Señora, ¿se encuentra bien? —le preguntó el guardia, pero ella no lo escuchó. Sólo miraba a Hagi.

 _Como si supiera lo que era._

Hagi se apresuró a seguir al taxista y abordó el auto luego de meter el estuche en la cajuela. Cuando miró por la ventana la mujer seguía observándolo, la mano todavía sobre el pecho, paralizada y atónita: muerta de miedo.

* * *

" _Después de todo, nunca entenderé qué fue lo que vi. Esa chica Saya y las criaturas que mató, todo siguió siendo un misterio. ¿Podría estar ella en algún lugar cerca de la base? ¿Estará aún luchando contra esas criaturas? Igual que los humanos seguimos matándonos los unos a los otros. Ese hermoso y peligroso ser…"_

 **Makiho Caroline Asano —Blood: The Last Vampire**

* * *

 **¡Hola de nuevo! Otra vez por aquí con un nuevo fanfic, uno que por cierto disfruté muchísimo escribir.**

 **Aclarando algunas cosas: como mencioné arriba, este fic se sitúa poquito después de los eventos ocurridos en la película** _ **Blood: The Last Vampire**_ **, con la Saya "original". Fue de esa película de donde salieron los siguientes** _ **Blood**_ **, como Blood+ y Blood-C, el cual desde un inicio se creó para ser un multiuniverso.**

 **Según lo que he leído, Blood+ es una adaptación de la película, y no están propiamente conectadas (la secuela oficial de** _ **The Last Vampire**_ **son las obras de Blood-C), aunque al ver la película y el anime de Plus es imposible no buscar conexiones y referencias que me hagan imaginar la posibilidad de conectar ambas obras, es por eso que decidí escribir este fanfic. Además, tenía muchas ganas de probar suerte con la Saya original, que es mucho más dura y áspera que la Saya de Plus, pero al mismo tiempo mezclar el asunto con personajes como Hagi porque** _ **sorry not sorry.**_

 **En cuanto al personaje de David, este también aparece en la película, y por las fechas podríamos decir que es el padre del David que conocimos en Plus. En cuanto a la mujer que aparece, Makiho Caroline Asano, es un personaje de la película que queda involucrada en la pelea de Saya dentro de la escuela de Yokota y a la cual la chica se ve obligada a proteger, por eso cuando ve a Hagi y lo escucha hablando de Fussa, la ciudad donde se encuentra la Base Área donde sucedió todo, entra como en shock pues, por** _ **"alguna razón",**_ **él le recuerda a Saya, la cual quedó como un misterio para ella.**

 **Otra cosa importante que aclarar es que este fanfic también nació gracias a otro que leí, llamado** _ **Unvollendete**_ **, de Lullabyes. Es un fanfic en inglés y me atrevo a decir que es de los mejores del fandom, sino es que el mejor, y también se sitúa a finales de los años sesenta después de los acontecimientos de la película. De verdad, es un fanfic con el que sufrí, salté, ¡me desgarró el corazón!, y me tomé la libertad de hacer varias referencias de ese fic a lo largo de esta historia. ¡Ojo!, no como plagio ni mucho menos con ganas de apropiarme de nada ni decir que absolutamente** _ **todo**_ **se me ocurrió a mí, sino como una fuente de inspiración de la cual tomé influencias para escribir esta historia, nada más.**

 **Bueno, por ahora eso sería todo. El siguiente capítulo lo estaré publicando muy pronto, todos están prácticamente listos. ¡Muchas gracias a quienes se tomaron el tiempo de leer! Y sobre todo, a los lectores fieles que me han dejado reviews en estos nuevos fics de Blood+, en serio me ha dado mucho gusto leer sus comentarios y me han metido muchas ganas de seguir escribiendo. ¡Gracias!**

 **[A favor de la Campaña "Con voz y voto", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo]**

 **Me despido,**

 **Agatha Romaniev.**


	2. Misantropía

**Disclaimer:** _Blood+_ no me pertenece, son propiedad de Production I.G., Aniplex y Junichi Fujisaku. _Blood: The Last Vampire_ no me pertenece, es propiedad de Production I.G., SPE Visual Works y Hiroyuki Kitakubo.

 **Advertencias:** violencia física y sexual, lenguaje soez, lime y temas adultos.

* * *

" _Cold was my soul_

 _Untold was the pain_

 _I faced, when you left me_

 _A rose in the rain"_

 **Nymphetamine** **—Cradle of Filth**

* * *

 **Misantropía**

Hagi se detuvo en la acera justo frente al motel indicado en el papel. El aire estaba cargado con el olor a alcohol barato, el humo de las turbinas de los aviones, gasolina, comida especiada y aguas negras. La peste era repugnante y penetraba en su nariz como un golpe, pero reprimió una mueca. Por debajo de todos esos olores percibía el aroma dulce de la sangre, de _su_ sangre.

La estructura del motel le pareció una versión decadente de los edificios más emblemáticos de Shibuya y Times Square: un edificio de cinco pisos, sin balcones, que se levantaba en la punta de una esquina y se extendía hacia atrás sobre la misma manzana. Las letras de neón rojas en lo alto de este lo golpeaban una y otra vez en el pálido rostro. El anuncio estaba en japonés, no entendía lo que decía: lo que sí sabía es que era un maldito tugurio de mala muerte.

Se preguntó si Saya, desde su habitación, podría verlo a través de la ventana.

—Hey, guapo. ¿Buscas diversión?

Parpadeó un par de veces, confuso, como si de pronto tomase consciencia de dónde estaba, cuando la voz femenina teñida de vulgar sensualidad y un acento inglés más o menos decente, lo llamó tan inesperadamente y con tanta naturalidad. La miró. Era una mujer, claramente una prostituta. Le sonreía traviesa, probando suerte con la posible clientela.

La mujer amplió su sonrisa, con sus labios pintados de rojo. Luego le guiñó un ojo.

Hagi cerró los ojos unos instantes y sin decir nada volvió la vista al motel. La mujer por unos instantes lo tomó como una _sí_ , pero cuando se encaminó, solo, a la entrada del edificio sin decirle nada, la prostituta hizo un ademán despreocupado mientras este se alejaba.

—" _¿En qué maldito tugurio se les ocurrió hospedarla?"_ —Se preguntó cuando atravesó la entrada del motel. Al instante lo atacó otra mezcla de olores, no menos desagradable que los de la calle: el penetrante aroma del cloro y el limpia pisos mezclado con el de la mugre. Olor a cigarrillos, a sudor, sexo y semen. El sitio era un simple motel de paso, pero más parecía un putero que otra cosa.

La verdad, estaba ofendido. A él poco le importaba hospedarse en lugares así. Mucho antes del Zoológico pisó sitios peores, pero le molestaba sobre manera que Saya estuviese en un lugar como ese, completamente sola.

Tampoco era como si necesitara que nadie la defendiera pero… _aún así._

El recepcionista, aburrido, apenas levantó la vista a Hagi cuando lo vio entrar, pero cuando notó que se dirigía a las escaleras lo llamó con un japonés brusco.

—¡Eh, a dónde vas!

Se detuvo en seco cuando tuvo un pie en el primer escalón. Se volvió hacia el hombre, mirándolo fijamente, recargado en el mostrador con un periódico abierto de par en par.

Los labios de Hagi se tensaron hasta convertirse en una línea enmudecida. Saya era la que sabía hablar japonés, él apenas y entendía muy poco, pero el brusco acento del hombre lo había dejado en blanco. Este pareció notarlo, o al menos imaginarlo, cuando reparó en los rasgos occidentales de Hagi.

—Te pregunté a dónde vas —inquirió de nuevo, lentamente, esta vez en inglés. Tenía un acento muy marcado, pero finalmente pudo entenderlo.

—Habitación 511 —Frunció el ceño cuando el recepcionista soltó una risa grave, grotesca. Se preguntó qué demonios le resultaba tan gracioso.

—Ah, sí… —Le sonrió con insidiosa complicidad—. Adelante.

Le hizo un ademán para que siguiera su camino. Hagi apenas había comenzado a subir cuando lo escuchó murmurar.

—" _Esa putita debe ser muy buena. Todos los días vienen hombres americanos a verla"._

Se detuvo un instante, la ira súbitamente subiendo por su esófago igual que una ráfaga caliente. Por su mente pasó la imagen del grueso cuello del hombre apretado contra su mano, luego el músculo y la sangre desbordándose como mantequilla por entre sus dedos, pero tan rápido como llegó, se fue. Ni él, ni Saya, tenían tiempo para tonterías ni delicadezas.

Siguió su camino escaleras arriba.

¿En qué rayos había pensado el Escudo Rojo cuando decidieron hospedarla en _ese_ lugar? De verdad, ¿de qué se trataba? Antes habían tenido que pasar la noche en puteros y moteles de paso de mala muerte, cuando las heridas eran demasiado graves y la necesidad de descansar los desbordaba hasta transformarse en una urgencia, cuando llevaban sus cuerpos más allá del límite, cosa que sucedía con peligrosa frecuencia, pero siempre habían estado juntos.

Aunque, en cierta forma, siempre les convenía más quedarse en sitios _así_. La imagen de un hombre y una adolescente pidiendo un cuarto no levantaba nunca ninguna clase de sospecha en esos lugares, usualmente confundidos con una prostituta y su cliente, o con un hombre y su amante colegial, a diferencia de cuando se quedaban en hoteles. En esas ocasiones nunca lograban escapar de las preguntas incómodas y sospechas de estupro a la hora de pedir una habitación: _¿la señorita es mayor de edad? Permítame ver su identificación…_ no podían echar mano del cuento de ser hermanos, no se parecían en nada, y los apellidos en sus identificaciones debían ser cambiados con relativa frecuencia. Tiempo atrás Saya dejó de lado el apellido Goldschmidt y, en su lugar, adoptó el apellido Kisaragi –que significaba _disfraz_ -, aunque actualmente utilizaba el de Otonashi, que, por el contrario, significaba _silencio_ ; él, por su parte, había optado por un apellido rumano común y corriente, Dumitrescu. Era imposible fingir cualquier parentesco.

Pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que siguiera molestándolo.

Le sorprendía de David, aunque estaba seguro que todo eso no había sido cosa de él. Es más, Hagi estaba casi seguro de que la misma Saya había pedido ese sitio para hospedarse. Mientras más aislada estuviera, mejor.

A mitad del camino apresuró el paso, haciéndose consciente de cuánto necesitaba verla y cuánto, también, la había extrañado. Podía pasar treinta años sin verla, extrañándola igual, pero el anhelo y el ansia por volverla a ver jamás lo sintió tan intenso y pesado como en las últimas semanas, sabiéndola despierta y viva, pero muy lejos de él, mientras el tiempo seguía pasando y ambos seguían separados por un mundo entero de distancia.

Sólo había pasado un mes desde que se separasen en Londres por órdenes del Escudo Rojo. Había demasiados avistamientos de quirópteros en la ciudad como para dejarlo al aire, pero las sospechas en Tokio y Fussa eran también demasiado fuertes como para dejarlas pasar.

Les ordenaron separarse para acabar con la mayor cantidad posible de quirópteros en cada lugar, uno al otro extremo del mundo. Él se quedó a terminar con el trabajo en Londres, y ella, a investigar la posible presencia de quirópteros e infiltraciones en las ciudades japonesas. No estaba nada contenta con el asunto y él, mucho menos.

— _No soy una maldita detective_ —Había reclamado cuando David les dio el anuncio—. _Mi único trabajo es encontrar la ubicación de Diva, no la de los quirópteros ni infiltrados._

La última noche que estuvieron juntos antes de que ella partiera a Japón se negó en rotundo a beber de su sangre. Ni siquiera tocó las reservas proporcionadas por el Escudo Rojo; decía que le daban asco. No quiso comer _nada._

Hagi la había notado especialmente pálida y débil, consciente de que tenía más de tres días sin probar una gota de sangre ni alimento alguno, solamente sobreviviendo a base de café, pero no parecía existir poder humano, ni mucho menos poder en sus manos, para convencerla de alimentarse cuando se autocastigaba matándose de hambre así.

Saya estaba cerrando la pequeña maleta mientras él la observaba en silenciosa desesperación, buscando las palabras correctas para convencerla de no dejarse prácticamente morir de hambre.

— _Saya, tienes que beber. No sabemos cuándo volveremos a vernos_ —le había dicho, acercándose un par de pasos a ella, todavía encorvada sobre la cama y luchando contra el cierre de la maleta.

Apenas terminó de hablar la chica se detuvo, pero no levantó la vista ni lo miró. Sólo la escuchó respirar profundamente igual que un volcán amenazando con hacer erupción. El Caballero sabía que le estaba colmando la poca paciencia que le quedaba, pero algo tenía que hacer.

— _No quiero. No tengo hambre_ —masculló, volviendo a batallar con el cierre. Hagi tomó una bocanada de aire.

— _Está bien, si no quieres beber sangre ni comer, no lo hagas. Pero tu vuelo sale hasta mañana en la tarde, al menos intenta dormir…_

La respuesta fue rápida y contundente: el volcán hizo erupción abruptamente.

Apenas un vistazo delante de él y sintió el puño de Saya contra su rostro. Su cabello rozó, igual que una caricia ácida y cruel, la mejilla golpeada, y finalmente sintió el sabor de la sangre brotando de sus labios y boca.

— _¡No necesito que me digas cómo demonios pelear esta guerra! ¡Mi guerra!_ —le gritó encolerizada. Era como si lo odiara—. _No soy una damisela en desgracia ni tampoco una tonta para que me digas qué hacer, ¿entiendes? Lo único que necesito de ti es que cumplas con tu deber y hagas lo que te digo, te guste o no. Si no puedes hacerlo, entonces será mejor que de ahora en adelante tomemos caminos diferentes._

Aturdido, con una mano presionando contra su boca sangrante, Hagi fue incapaz de responder. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de asentir con la cabeza, siquiera encontrarse con su mirada, seguro de que la encontraría brillante y carmín, cuando Saya rápidamente tomó su maleta, su katana, y se dirigió a la puerta a grandes zancadas echándose encima la gabardina negra.

Con un pie fuera de la alcoba la muchacha miró atrás, la mano aún sobre el picaporte, apretándolo tan fuerte que el metal crujía.

Se tomó un segundo para mirar a Hagi antes de marcharse, justo en el instante donde, todavía estupefacto, su Caballero apartó la mano de su boca. La sangre resaltaba de manera escalofriante encima de la piel blanquísima de su palma y barbilla, y en ese instante la herida abierta del labio se regeneró.

Saya cerró los ojos con fuerza, y de golpe, la puerta. Hagi pudo escuchar sus pasos alejarse hasta la escalera.

Ahora era él quien corría escaleras arriba, hasta el quinto piso, para reencontrarse con ella.

 _¿Seguiría enojada?_ Se preguntó cuando llegó al pasillo de paredes amarillas y cafés donde aguardaba su habitación, al fondo de este.

Un mes era más que suficiente para que se le pasase el coraje, si es que en Saya ese patrón siquiera existía, pues desde su último despertar su humor había sido tan agresivo y explosivo que siempre la encontraba en un constante estado de alerta, consumida por una especie de misantropía desdeñosa, tanto que a veces le provocaba escalofríos verla a los ojos. El desprecio con el que miraba a los humanos por encima del hombro, como si le molestase cargar con el deber de salvarlos, le daba la impresión de estarla perdiendo.

Para el ojo inexperto Saya lucía fuerte, una máquina de matar, un arma para la guerra, y a pesar de los bellos rasgos de su rostro su expresión era siempre la de una guerrera curtida para la batalla que no daba pie a signo alguno de duda o debilidad; ella solamente se lamía las heridas enfrente de él.

Pero para Hagi, Saya lucía cada vez más remota y distante, como si poco a poco se estuviese transformando en un maquiní o un androide que estuviera usurpando el rostro y el aroma de Saya. Lo que encontraba escalofriante es que, precisamente, _esa_ era la mismísima Saya, no ninguna impostora.

Llegó a la puerta de la habitación. En lo alto de ella se leía el número. Hagi levantó una mano para tocar, pero se detuvo un segundo antes de rozar la madera. No escuchaba nada dentro, pero el aroma de Saya escapaba claro por entre las rendijas. Ella estaba ahí, ¿estaría dormida?, se preguntó, apretando ansioso la mano izquierda alrededor de la correa negra que sostenía el estuche de violonchelo.

De pronto escuchó ruidos escapando de la habitación 510. El crujir de una cama y los graves gemidos de un hombre, en contraste con los femeninos, agudos, que a oídos de Hagi le parecieron exagerados y ligeramente chillones. Estuvo seguro de que justo a su lado se llevaba a cabo, más que sexo, el proceso de una negociación carnal.

Finalmente tocó la puerta, aguantando la respiración. Los jadeos de la habitación contigua se volvieron más frecuentes y agitados, mientras que la alcoba 511 permaneció en silencio durante segundos que al Caballero se le antojaron eternos.

—Adelante.

Era la voz de Saya.

* * *

"— _Él era un guerrero. El más valiente cazador que haya existido._

— _¿Cómo podía diferenciar a los demonios de los humanos?_

— _Los miraba directo a los ojos, y podía ver que no tenían alma. Los demonios pueden tomar forma humana, pero no pueden imitar el alma humana. Los Dioses pusieron a los demonios en el mundo para probar nuestras virtudes._

— _Si los Dioses permitieron que los demonios vivieran entre nosotros, ¿por qué debemos matarlos?_

— _En la vida tenemos deberes. Cumplir esos deberes es la voluntad de los Dioses. Lo demás, no nos corresponde a nosotros cuestionarlo."_

 **Kato y Saya —Blood: The Last Vampire (2009, live-action)**

* * *

 **¡Hola de nuevo! Como prometí, aquí el segundo capítulo, donde ya aparecen escenarios más propios de la película de live action,** _ **Blood: The Last Vampire**_ **, como el hotel donde Saya se hospeda y dónde está ubicado, aunque eso sí, aquí me encargué de hacer del sitio un lugar un poco más feito.**

 **En fin, aclarando cosas: tal vez muchos estén impactados por la escena donde Saya golpea a Hagi, pero recuerden que Saya ha sido diferente, por así decirlo, a lo largo de sus despertares, y relacionándolo con cómo es Saya en** _ **The Last Vampire**_ **, es mucho más ruda y cruel que con respecto a sus inicios en Blood+, aunque ahí también, estando ya en Londres, Saya adopta una personalidad más oscura y un poco cruel. No me sorprendería que se descargara con la persona más cercana, en este caso Hagi. También debo decir que me inspiré para escribir esa escena gracias al fic que les mencioné anteriormente,** _ **Unvollendete**_ **, donde también aparece una escena similar.**

 **Bueno, creo que eso sería todo por ahora. Muchísimas gracias a quienes han leído hasta aquí y también a quienes se han tomado el tiempo de dejar un review. En un rato más contestaré sus comentarios.**

 **[A favor de la Campaña "Con voz y voto", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo]**

 **Me despido,**

 **Agatha Romaniev.**


	3. Ninfa en agonía

**Disclaimer:** _Blood+_ no me pertenece, son propiedad de Production I.G., Aniplex y Junichi Fujisaku. _Blood: The Last Vampire_ no me pertenece, es propiedad de Production I.G., SPE Visual Works y Hiroyuki Kitakubo.

 **Advertencias:** violencia física y sexual, lenguaje soez, lime y temas adultos.

* * *

" _Lolita, luz de mi vida, fuego de mis entrañas. Pecado mío, alma mía. Lo-li-ta: la punta de la lengua emprende un viaje de tres pasos desde el borde del paladar para apoyarse, en el tercero, en el borde de los dientes. Lo-Li-Ta"_

 **Lolita** **—Vladimir Nabokov**

* * *

 **Ninfa en agonía**

Hagi abrió la puerta y entró, cerrándola suavemente tras de sí. Lo recibió un pequeño corredor bordeado por un barandal de madera. La ventana estaba abierta y las cortinas, de un blanco ya percudido, se agitaban perezosas con la brisa nocturna.

Las lámparas a los lados de la cama se encontraban encendidas y solamente alcanzaban a brindar una luz amarillenta y débil, pero la luz roja del anuncio del motel y los faros de la calle se filtraban con fuerza, iluminando toda la habitación como pasada por un filtro amarillo y rojizo. Los gemidos de la habitación de junto también se filtraban con facilidad a través de las delgadas paredes.

—¿Saya? —murmuró, adentrándose un poco más en la alcoba.

La muchacha no lo recibió. Estaba sentada en el borde de la cama, dándole la espalda. Sólo después de unos momentos se puso de pie y se colocó frente a él, mirándolo inexpresiva. La sombra de su insomnio se mostraba bajo sus ojos cristalinos con descarnada claridad, sobresaliendo por encima de la palidez enfermiza que su piel había adoptado. Tenía los labios resecos y blancos, como desprovistos de toda gota de sangre, en contraste con sus mejillas, que parecían extrañamente tersas, como si acabase de lavarse la cara o llorar.

Siempre había encontrado en Saya un aura de belleza espectral e inhumana, como fuera de este mundo, pero en esa ocasión lucía como una ninfa en lenta agonía. Tal vez era por ese extraño uniforme de colegiala que portaba y el par de largas trenzas cayendo por delante de su pecho, como la _Lolita_ descrita por Vladimir Nabokov; una Lolita moribunda, una _rosa_ marchitándose.

Pero no fue el extraño atuendo que portaba o su palidez lo que lo impresionó, sino lo terriblemente delgada que estaba. ¿Cómo había adelgazado tanto en sólo un mes? No había perdido su tono muscular, las constantes batallas y entrenamiento con la espada al cual se sometía para soportar el ritmo de vida que llevaba la mantenían en forma: Saya siempre había sido más habilidosa con la espada que con el violonchelo, y lo demostraba cada vez que tenía un enemigo frente a ella. Pero seguía estando demasiado delgada, no más que piel lívida, delgada y precaria, cubriendo huesos y algo de músculo.

Disimulando su aturdimiento fijo sus ojos azules en los marrones de Saya. Sus iris eran opacas, pero sus ojos estaban ligeramente enrojecidos y cristalinos, como si hubiese estado llorando o tuviese noches enteras sin dormir.

Pero habían pasado meses desde que la viera llorar. La última vez fue cuando despertó, durante los primeros días, aturdida por un pasado demasiado extenso que siempre aparecía violentamente en su cabeza al recuperar la consciencia. Pero después de eso, cuando lloraba, directamente se encerraba en el baño y se metía en la ducha para que él no pudiera escucharla, hasta que ambos pactaron un acuerdo tácito de fingir que _nada_ pasaba.

Lo primero que le pasó por la mente fue preguntarle si había bebido sangre adecuadamente, pero recordó aquella noche en Londres y la forma en cómo, implícita, lo amenazó con desterrarlo como su Caballero. Decidió guardar silencio y preguntar cualquier otra cosa.

 _Que se lo llevara el Diablo: no se le ocurría un carajo que decir._

—Saya, ¿qué… y ese uniforme?

La chica alzó una ceja.

—¿Esto? Parece más un traje de marinero que un uniforme escolar —masculló ella, jalando con desdén el moño rojo del uniforme—. Fue idea de David, ¿no te lo dijo? En Tokio no encontré nada más que los supuestos suicidios y asesinatos, y luego tuve que infiltrarme como estudiante en la preparatoria de la Base Aérea de Yokota, y luego de esa, en dos más. Ridículo —Torció la boca—, meterme en una escuela. Tengo más años que todos esos idiotas juntos.

—¿Encontraste algo? —inquirió Hagi, al tiempo que dejaba contra la pared el estuche de violonchelo. Luego se quitó la gabardina, dejándola sin mucho cuidado en una silla cercana.

—Cuatro quirópteros. Yo creí que encontraría más de ellos —respondió, dirigiéndose al pequeño refrigerador junto al escritorio. Sacó una bolsa de papel café—. Un hombre en el metro, dos estudiantes de la preparatoria, y el cuarto era el dueño de un bar del centro llamado _Club Maki_. Se han comportado extraño los quirópteros: ese le prendió fuego al bar antes de transformarse por completo y trató de escapar agarrándose a un avión de la Base. Se están volviendo… _inteligentes._

Le lanzó a Hagi la bolsa, atrapándola con firmeza en el aire. Sintió en sus manos un peso líquido contenido en una botella y el frío escapando de su superficie. Pudo imaginar de qué se trataba, y lo comprobó cuando la abrió. El olor a hierro escapó con fuerza del interior.

Debía admitirlo, a pesar del tono tosco en la voz de la chica, todo estaba resultando _mejor_ de lo que esperaba, a juzgar por lo mal que quedaron la última vez que se vieron.

Saya solamente había llegado a golpearlo con tal fuerza un par de veces, cuando de verdad estaba enojada. La primera vez fue en Rusia, cuando se dejó engañar por Rasputín y regresó, luego de casi dos días desaparecido, hecho un desastre y casi en shock ante su ama.

No se lo dijo, y probablemente jamás se lo diría, pero por su culpa la mayoría de los que habitaban el Palacio Imperial del Zar habían terminado convertidos en quirópteros.

Adelantándose a las terribles consecuencias de su imprudencia cayó de rodillas frente a ella, murmurando _cosas a medias_ sobre su terrible error, implorando perdón. Saya, a punto de romper en llanto, o de sucumbir a un ataque de ira, lo golpeó tan fuerte que lo tiró al suelo, gritándole que no ganaría nada disculpándose, hubiera hecho lo que hubiera hecho.

Y nunca le preguntó qué fue lo que hizo.

La segunda vez había sido en Londres, a diferencia de que en esta ocasión no había rastro de culpa en los ojos de Saya y ninguna disculpa próxima escapando de sus labios. Tampoco la necesitaba, ni la exigía: la única razón por la cual deseaba escucharla era para saber, _comprobar_ , que todavía era la muchacha a la cual conocía, a la cual amaba, que aún lo consideraba su amigo y compañero, en lugar de seguir sembrando en él la idea de que la chica que tenía delante era una impostora.

— _Te ha dolido, ¿no?_ —Le había dicho aquella fría mañana en Rusia, cuando regresó, llena de culpa e incapaz de sostenerle la mirada, a ofrecerle una disculpa—. _Hagi, puedes enojarte…_

Y en su lugar tocó el violonchelo para ella.

Al menos en esta ocasión le estaba hablando con aparente normalidad e incluso ofreciéndole sangre.

—También hubo un testigo —agregó Saya, sacando a Hagi de sus pensamientos abruptamente—. Una mujer americana-japonesa, la enfermera de la escuela. Tuve que matar a las dos estudiantes delante de ella y la mujer casi se suicida. David me dijo que estuvo haciendo preguntas, pero la mandaron a tomar unas vacaciones a Estados Unidos.

El Caballero tomó aire. Por alguna razón, le recordó a la mujer del aeropuerto, la que se asustó tanto al verlo.

—¿Se ha filtrado información? —preguntó, cauteloso.

La chica se encogió de hombros al tiempo que se sentaba en el borde de la cama; los brazos y manos tensas contra las sábanas del colchón.

—No que yo sepa.

—¿Y eso? —Hagi apuntó a un objeto recargado en una esquina de la habitación. Una nueva katana dentro de su vaina que no le parecía familiar. Conocía la espada de Saya tan bien como a su dueña.

—La espada ya estaba perdiendo filo y se rompió cuando ataqué a uno de los quirópteros. David la trajo en el último minuto —respondió Saya, estoica—. Y mientras tanto tuve que utilizar una maldita pala y una katana falsa.

—¿Estás…?

—El muy maldito casi me arranca el brazo, si es lo que quieres saber. Como sea, ya me recuperé de eso.

Una previa negación a su sugerencia de que bebiera sangre.

Hagi tomó aire antes de llevarse la botella a la boca. Al primer sorbo tuvo que detenerse, incapaz de reprimir una mueca de asco y un gruñido. La sangre sabía a refrigerador, a encerrado, y estaba helada. Era como beber un pudín rancio rebajado con mucha agua fría.

—Es asquerosa, ¿verdad? Demasiado fría —Adivinó Saya desde su sitio. Lo miraba fijamente, como si lo estudiara, o como si lo juzgara—. Apenas y he tenido el estomago para beber esa porquería. Me da náuseas —masculló con desdén. La pausa que hizo al hablar, el silencio que se formó entre ellos, de pronto se volvió tenso. Todavía se escuchaba el crujir de la cama en la habitación contigua, y a sus protagonistas saltando y gimiendo sobre ella. La muchacha volvió a hablar—. Extrañé tu sangre. Siempre has tenido las manos frías, pero tu sangre _siempre_ está hirviendo.

A Hagi lo envolvió un escalofrío, no supo si por las palabras de Saya, o por los gemidos que se filtraban hasta la alcoba, o de ambas cosas. Intentó volver a beber de la botella, pero el nudo que se le formó en la boca del estomago amenazaba con convertirse en arcadas.

No hablaban de ello, pero ella lo sabía; el hecho de que Hagi, aunque evitaba en lo posible beber sangre, a diferencia de ella _sí_ solía ir de cacería.

Las noches en que Saya lograba dormir, o cuando él no podía luchar más contra su propia naturaleza, que se podía volver hambrienta como las llamas, el Caballero salía de cacería resguardado en la oscuridad de la noche.

No le gustaba abordar víctimas a la vuelta de una solitaria esquina o en callejones igual que un delincuente, mucho menos arruinarle la noche a las personas que regresaban a sus casas muertos de cansancio después de una larga jornada laboral.

En cierta forma, era gentil y considerado con sus presas.

Por mucho que detestara esos sitios, el mejor lugar para conseguir presas eran los antros y bares de mala muerte del centro. Nunca las mataba ni las drenaba, solamente tomaba de ellas lo justo para mantenerse, a veces mucho menos de lo que realmente necesitaba.

Allí, en el bullicio nocturno de la fiesta, la despreocupación, los cuerpos atolondrados de deseo y alcohol, los humanos no sólo eran presa fácil sino que, de hecho, era capaz de encontrarse con una víctima _anhelante_.

Sólo debía agudizar el olfato por encima del olor a sudor, el humo del cigarrillo y el aroma penetrante del alcohol; identificar el cuerpo que estuviese deseoso del calor de otro cuerpo. Después clavaba la mirada, silencioso y penetrante como un depredador agazapado. La joven elegida, usualmente una mujer especialmente atrevida, entre asustada y atraída por su mirada, no tardaba en mostrar las divertidas señales del flirteo.

Hagi no era vanidoso, pero tampoco era tonto ni ciego. Podía y sabía echar mano de su rostro, igual que una serpiente de bellos colores como colmillos afilados y ponzoñosos.

De hecho, en los años del Zoológico, era común que Amshel le lanzase insinuaciones con respecto a Saya, él, y su propio futuro, cada una más explícita que la anterior.

— _Es cierto que no tienes nada a tu nombre, Hagi_ —Le había dicho tantas décadas atrás, el último día del frío mes de enero, cuando cumplió veintitrés años, la edad que tenía cuando le confesó a Saya lo que sentía por ella una vez que llegó el verano—. _Te sacamos de la calle, sin apellido, sin futuro, incluso analfabeta y muerto de hambre. Y es cierto que no eres más que un sirviente en esta casa, pero más que eso, eres el sirviente favorito, tan privilegiado que incluso has sido educado por Joel Goldschmidt como si fueses su propio hijo. ¿No te parece curioso? ¿Nunca te has preguntado el por qué? Y por supuesto, no me refiero a esos estúpidos rumores._

Siempre había creído que, básicamente, fue educado tan privilegiadamente, a pesar de no ser más que un sirviente, con el fin de ser una compañía adecuada para Saya, pero tuvo la suficiente cautela de guardar silencio y dar pie a que el hombre prosiguiera. Nunca había confiado en Amshel y mucho menos confiaba en ese discurso de _¿cumpleaños?_ , que le estaba dando. Siempre tuvo la impresión de que lo odiaba, de que quería arrancarle los ojos y echarlos a los perros.

— _Las hijas de nuestros socios y la aristocracia que te conocen en las fiestas les piden a sus padres que te presenten ante ellas, ¡y ellos incluso preguntan de qué familia provienes y cuáles son tus títulos! Ni siquiera imaginan que en realidad seas de origen gitano. Ahora imagina la cara que pondrían si supieran…_ —Recordó su sonrisa, tan ácida y burlona que casi parecía una amenaza de muerte.

— _Ellas usualmente parecen estar más interesadas en armar un complot que en armar un matrimonio_ —Le había contestado, consciente de que el hombre esperaba una respuesta de su parte.

— _Eso está muy bien, es bueno que seas observador. Eso te mantendrá alejado de los líos de faldas, o por lo menos alejado de otras faldas._

Había alzado una ceja, intrigado.

— _Como te decía, Hagi_ —Le dieron ganas de rodar los ojos cuando notó el énfasis casi despectivo aplicado en su nombre—. _Es cierto que no tienes nada a tu nombre, pero aún tienes esa cara bonita. Podrías muy fácilmente hacerle favores a una rica condesa, y mientras más aburrida y solitaria, mejor. Incluso buscar un matrimonio con una heredera, si jugaras bien tus cartas, pero las damas en las fiestas te aburren y estás más interesado en el violonchelo que en ir de cacería. Pero el hecho aquí es que Joel ha dejado en su testamento, desde hace algunos pocos años, una sustancial suma de dinero para Saya y para ti, en caso de que cualquiera de los dos se case, pero… lo que tengo entendido es que espera que el matrimonio sea mutuo._ _¿Comprendes eso? No habría mayores consecuencias si… corrompes un poco la reputación de Saya._

Pocos años después, tomando una de sus tantas noches insomnes para leer el _Diario de Joel_ , comprendió que todas las insinuaciones de Amshel tenían el objetivo de tentarlo para acercarse a Saya como un pretendiente y amante para, finalmente, embarazarla, pero en ese momento todo le sonó a una broma de mal gusto por parte de Amshel. Sin embargo, tal vez sin querer, le reveló también el poder que tenía el arma que llevaba adherida a la cara. Un arma que sólo utilizaba de vez en cuando, y no sin algo de culpa luego de hacerlo. Pero era una fortuna que la humanidad y la gente fuesen tan irremediablemente atraídos por solamente la superficie, una cara bonita o una sonrisa.

Y él no utilizaba una sonrisa cualquiera, ni radiante ni afable, sino una mucho más discreta, penetrante como un enigma. Sus labios curvados ligeramente, la promesa de un momento de placer casual, y ellas caían redondas. Caían con el ansia de quien ignora lo que está a punto de suceder y se dejaban fácilmente arrastrar a la oscuridad de un baño o un callejón solitario. _Tienes unos ojos azules tan bonitos_ , le decían con la bebida en una mano y la boca enmarcada por una sonrisa traviesa y coqueta, acercándose para besarlo, pero él siempre se negaba. La mayoría de las veces eso les gustaba, cuando en lugar de llevar su boca a sus labios estos iban directamente al cuello.

Se derretían en sus brazos cuando sentían el aliento cálido contra su piel palpitante, la oscura atracción de algo fugaz, directo, un poco rudo, sin complicaciones en pleno auge de la revolución sexual. Y Hagi volvía a sonreír contra sus cuellos, pero esta vez sólo para develar la punta afilada de sus colmillos que, de un sólo golpe, se clavaban en la piel.

La bebida caía al suelo cuando él apenas empezaba a saborear la suya. La victima ya estaba demasiado enviciada como para dejar en su boca el desagradable sabor del miedo, y en su lugar quedaba solamente el suave sabor a hierro tan característico de la sangre, mezclado con el sabor de las feromonas y el alcohol. _El sabor de la vida misma_.

—Déjalo ya. Si sigues intentando beber eso, vomitarás. No estás acostumbrado —gruñó Saya cuando vio a Hagi intentar tomar de la botella una vez más—. Debiste beber de la prostituta que te abordó afuera: le gustaste. Era una presa fácil.

 _Así que sí lo estaba viendo,_ pensó, mientras exhalaba aire pesadamente, cerrando la botella, vencido. La devolvió al refrigerador.

—Pero tampoco has bebido suficiente. Estás más pálido que de costumbre, y te ves cansado —aclaró la muchacha, siguiendo sus pasos con la mirada.

—No he tenido tiempo. También fue un viaje largo —Tuvo ganas de decirle que lo que _realmente_ le importaba es que ella bebiera sangre—. En Londres las cosas estuvieron agitadas.

—Olvídalo —Saya negó con la cabeza—. Anda, puedes beber.

La confusión pasó por su rostro como un rayo.

—¿Qué…?

—Que bebas de mi sangre.

* * *

" _Allí estaba yo, dispuesto a arrostrar todos los peligros, a desafiar todas las leyes divinas y humanas, a asesinar si fuera necesario y a meterme en complicaciones inextricables y horribles (¿Qué me importaba a mí?), por una mujer de la que no sabía más que era tan hermosa como imprudente"_

 **Sheridan Le Fanu**

* * *

 **Creo que hoy no tengo mucho que aclarar, excepto que, como advertí desde capítulos anteriores, esta Saya, la cual estoy tratando como si tuviese relación con los eventos posteriores de Blood+ y la misma Saya de ahí, sé que parece un poco agresiva para ser "Saya", pero si ven la película verán por qué se comporta de esa manera tan áspera, y más adelante entenderán por qué se comporta especialmente así con Hagi. Aunque la verdad siento que no me ha quedado tampoco taan agresiva como en la película.**

 **Una vez más, muchísimas gracias a quienes se han tomado el tiempo de leer, y especialmente a quienes han dejado reviews. Realmente me encuentro muy feliz con el recibimiento que me han dado en el fandom a pesar de que pasó tanto tiempo y que, por desgracia, también me encuentre el fandom muy solo, pero es bueno saber que siguen rondando por aquí los fans veteranos de esta serie.**

 **[A favor de la Campaña "Con voz y voto", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo]**

 **Me despido,**

 **Agatha Romaniev.**


	4. Pecado y blasfemia

**Disclaimer:** _Blood+_ no me pertenece, son propiedad de Production I.G., Aniplex y Junichi Fujisaku. _Blood: The Last Vampire_ no me pertenece, es propiedad de Production I.G., SPE Visual Works y Hiroyuki Kitakubo.

 **Advertencias:** violencia física y sexual, lenguaje soez, lime y temas adultos.

* * *

" _Six feet deep is the incision_ _  
_ _In my heart that barless prison_ _  
_ _Discolors all with tunnel vision_ _  
_ _Sunsetter, nymphetamine._

 _Sick and weak from my condition_ _  
_ _This lust, this vampiric addiction_ _  
_ _To her alone in full submission_ _  
_ _None better, nymphetamine"_

 **Nymphetamine** **—Cradle of Filth**

* * *

 **Pecado y blasfemia**

Hagi alzó una ceja, desconfiando de sus propios oídos. Habían sido escasas las ocasiones en que Saya lo dejaba beber de su sangre, usualmente cuando, después de alguna batalla, estaba demasiado lastimado como para recuperarse rápidamente, o cuando se les acababan las bolsas de sangre que el Escudo Rojo les proporcionaban. De ahí en fuera, _nunca_.

El Caballero, en un principio, pensó que las razones para privarlo de sangre eran a causa de una moral desestabilizada por la culpa: la culpa que Saya sentía por haberlo convertido en su Caballero, _hacerle la vida miserable_ , como solía decir, con todos sus pecados y equivocaciones e imprudencias encarnados en su cara insomne mirándola todos los días y todas las noches. Darle a beber de su sangre era la afirmación, con cada mordida y con cada gota carmín derramada en su boca, de que no era humana y él, tampoco lo era ya: aún más importante, ya no lo era por la propia mano de Saya.

Luego comprendió que también tenía otras razones mucho más truculentas para poner distancia entre ambos. El acto de morder a alguien para tomar su sangre, especialmente entre Reinas y Caballeros, era un acto demasiado íntimo, demasiado cercano, incluso tan o más cercano e íntimo que el sexo: era aferrarse a la vida con garras y dientes.

Aún más, _era placentero_. Y desde el fatal domingo en el Zoológico Saya había decidido sumirse en una rutina y estilo de vida similar al de una monja en claustro, reclusa en su propio interior, un refugio donde, como una fanática demente, se autocastigaba y flagelaba en silencio. Donde podía permitirse cualquier cosa menos sentir placer porque _no lo merecía_ y sus errores y deudas eran demasiado grandes como para darse el lujo de sentirse en paz y olvidar, aunque fuera por unos instantes, su carga y su deber.

La sangre de Saya, en comparación con todos los tipos de sangre que había bebido _después_ de ella, y la comida que había probado _antes_ de ella, del parteaguas que había significado entre su vida y su muerte, era la cosa más exquisita que hubiera degustado alguna vez. Esa, con todas sus letras, no era solamente el sabor de la vida misma hecha líquido, sino apenas comparable a beber directamente de la mítica fuente de la juventud o del Santo Grial.

El sólo hecho de pensarlo le ponía los pelos de punta y le provocaba un cosquilleo nervioso en el estomago.

—¿Segura? —La vio asentir, rehuyéndole la mirada. Todavía lucía molesta.

Se aproximó a ella lentamente, con cautela, y tomó su mano izquierda con tanto cuidado igual que si intentase acariciar a un gato malhumorado. Nunca lo había dejado beber directamente de su cuello, solamente de su muñeca, pero en esta ocasión, como si de pronto lo hubiese recordado, la muchacha se soltó del suave agarre del Caballero bruscamente, como si el solo hecho de tocarla la lastimase.

—De la muñeca no —aclaró, agarrándose la mano contra la otra. A la vez, lo miraba con dureza—. Me duelen los brazos.

 _¿Y entonces de dónde?_ Se preguntó el Caballero.

Llevó una de sus manos hasta el cabello de Saya. Apartó suavemente la trenza izquierda hasta colocarla detrás del hombro, pero cuando sus dedos rozaron el lóbulo de su oreja la muchacha se estremeció violentamente, haciéndola fruncir más el ceño.

Las cosas se volvían cada vez más extrañas. Aún más, Saya parecía estar dudando sobre algo que Hagi no pudo identificar, y con cada segundo que corría parecía más tosca y enojada.

—No. Sabes que el cuello no.

El Caballero soltó todo el aire que había contenido en sus pulmones.

—¿Entonces de dónde? —preguntó con más severidad de la que quiso, ya sintiendo que la situación era una perversa broma.

Saya colocó ambas manos sobre la negra tela plisada de su falda escolar.

—Del muslo.

Lo dijo como si nada. Hagi tragó saliva y sintió los músculos de su cuello tensarse como ligas. Sabía que había venas importantes, con mucha irrigación sanguínea, en los muslos, pero si lo que a la chica le preocupaba era implicar la sobrevivencia a un acto _casi_ erótico, morderla en el muslo era mil veces peor lugar que el cuello para beber directamente de su sangre.

—Saya, ¿qué…?

—Sólo hazlo, Hagi —ordenó, tosca, como si tuviera prisa. Él de pronto recordó sus palabras.

 _Lo único que necesito de ti es que cumplas con tu deber y hagas lo que te digo._

De verdad no sabía si todo eso se trataba de una broma, de un delirio, de alguna treta perversa por parte de Saya para enojarse y desahogarse con él, como últimamente no solamente hacía, sino que parecía buscar incansablemente, o si simplemente había perdido la cordura.

Pero tampoco podía negarse a hacer lo que le decía, no en ese momento. Necesitaba sangre, cada parte de su agotado cuerpo se lo exigía, y en ese momento su fuente más cercana era Saya. Y al final, era ella quien decidía dónde sus colmillos se clavarían.

Hagi se obligó a normalizar su respiración cuando se arrodilló delante de ella, todavía sentada al borde de la cama. Temió que sus dedos temblaran. No podía permitir que Saya pensara que la posición, que la propuesta en sí, estaba inundando la mente de Hagi con imágenes sugerentes y sensuales, casi vulgares. Cosas prohibidas entre Saya y él: cosas que, más bien, creyeron prohibidas para ellos dos desde el Zoológico.

Pensar que el único propósito de su amistad era _todo_ lo contrario. Pensar que en aquel entonces también rompieron las reglas.

Saya _nunca_ hablaba de eso, solamente una vez, mucho tiempo después, cuando estuvieron en Alemania buscando a Diva durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

El recuerdo pasó por la mente de Hagi como una comida mal digerida y tóxica. Berlín de noche, destruida y hecha pedazos, tapizada de cadáveres y zapatos ya sin dueño, impregnada con el olor a sangre, a pólvora y humo. Una ciudad fantasma a fuerza del golpe de la destrucción, y en medio de todo ese caos se toparon con dos soldados resguardados entre las ruinas de lo que antes había sido un edificio de departamentos: una chica rubia cubierta de polvo, meciéndose de manera viciosa sobre un soldado con la frente y la mejilla llenas de sangre. Sus armas estaban tiradas a un lado de ellos, tenían las ropas sucias y el cabello apelmazado de sangre y grasa, pero gemían y follaban como si no hubiera mañana.

En cierta forma, era posible que no hubiera mañana.

Saya se detuvo y los observó fijamente, oculta en silencio, entre la oscuridad y las paredes derruidas. Primero los miró ligeramente escandalizada, encontrando la escena totalmente fuera de lugar a todo aquello que los rodeaba, sintiendo un pinchazo de vergüenza. Después se apoderó de ella un sentimiento de fascinación voyerista, y finalmente los miró con una aspereza indiferente alimentada por la envidia.

Fue ahí donde Hagi se dio cuenta de toda la vida que podía existir sin importar qué tanta muerte y destrucción se empeñara en aplastarla.

— _Me pregunto si, después de tanto tiempo, se podría decir que otra vez soy virgen_ —Había susurrado Saya, cruda y ácida, sin dejar de observar a los dos jóvenes—. _Si es así, mi virginidad ya debe haberse vuelto tan dura como el cuero_ —Luego lo miró con sus ojos fríos y duros—. _Ni siquiera tú podrías romperla._

La última frase lo dejó helado.

Por unos instantes pensó que volvía a escuchar los jadeos de aquellos dos soldados atolondrados por la adrenalina y la excitación, pero cuando volvió en si se percató de que solamente eran los jadeos de la pareja de la alcoba 510.

Parpadeó un par de veces para quitarse la escena de la mente, y sus manos no temblaron cuando las llevó hasta el borde de la falda que caía poco más abajo de las rodillas. Podía sentir la mirada de Saya fija en él, de nuevo como si lo estudiara y juzgara. Su corazón se aceleró y latió con tanta intensidad que temió que ella lo escuchara.

 _Tu corazón y mi corazón laten al mismo ritmo, entonces… ¿por qué el tiempo nos pasa con diferentes velocidades?_

Pero la Saya que lo había abrazado en aquel lago, tan triste y confundida que no tenía siquiera ganas de llorar, ya no existía. Saya se había encargado de enterrarse a sí misma. La que ahora la sustituía no pedía un abrazo ni una respuesta, sólo una mordida, y en esos momentos sólo se seguían escuchando los quejidos de placer de la habitación contigua. Aquel bote ya tampoco existía, y seguramente aquellos dos muchachos eran ya adultos, si es que no murieron durante la guerra.

Hagi subió la falda lentamente, con cuidado, como si estuviese por desvestir a una imagen sagrada, la escultura preciosa de una diosa venerable. Hagi, ante esto, mostraba un respeto y solemnidad fingidos que lo hizo sentir profundamente culpable, como un pecador poniendo un pie en la iglesia, sin ninguna intención de confesarse.

Los muslos femeninos, tan pálidos como lo estaba su rostro, quedaron al descubierto frente a sus ojos azules. Subió la falda sólo lo suficiente, pero aún así alcanzó a ver el discreto triangulo invertido de la ropa interior que se formaba entre los muslos de la muchacha. Pero todo eran sombras sobre negro; estaba utilizando pantaletas negras, a juego con el color del uniforme escolar.

Posó sus manos sobre los muslos, suaves y cálidos, y separó uno del otro con más rapidez de la que quiso. Escuchó a Saya sisear con fuerza, sobresaltándose en su sitio para luego ahogar un pequeño gemido. Hagi sintió su corazón dar un vuelco violento y levantó los ojos hacia ella.

—¿Saya?

—Tienes las manos heladas —susurró. No supo qué responder. Usualmente se disculpaba. En esta ocasión no sentía ganas de hacerlo, como si se hubiese apoderado de él un sentimiento egoísta que le enviciaba de a poco su rígido carácter. Escucharla así, aunque su reacción fuese provocada por el dolor inesperado de la frialdad y no por placer, le resultó tan erótico que por unos instantes pensó que tendría que parar antes de hacer el ridículo de su vida.

Pero no pudo hacerlo. La lógica solía perder la batalla cuando se enfrentaba contra la fatal combinación del amor y el deseo.

Todavía con las manos sobre sus muslos se atrevió a separarlos un poco más hasta que pudo vislumbrar la cara interna de ambos y, más arriba, la entrepierna oculta tras las pantaletas negras.

Acercó su rostro hasta la cara interna del muslo. Pudo escuchar el retumbar de la sangre corriendo dentro de la vena, la luz ligeramente rojiza atravesando la piel, indicándole dónde debía morder. Abrió la boca y a Saya la recorrió un escalofrío violento cuando miró el par de colmillos bajando desde la encía. Enseguida los sintió encajándose en su carne.

—¡Ah… ah!

Fue incapaz de reprimir el quejido nacido de aquel dolor punzante, tan afilado como lo era la misma sensación de los dientes penetrando su piel, en contraste con la sangre cálida que sintió emanar de las pequeñas heridas y los labios de Hagi, succionando, bebiendo; su lengua acariciando la piel y las incisiones. Su saliva era como un bálsamo.

A los pocos segundos se acostumbró al dolor. Era más intenso que las inyecciones, o las agujas cuando recibía transfusiones. Como dos inyecciones encajándose en ella al mismo tiempo, de agujas más gruesas, pero igual de afiladas. Un dolor punzante, pero rápido y tolerable. Un dolor, también, similar al de encajarse las agujas de costura en la superficie de las yemas de los dedos, como solía hacer en los viejos tiempos del Zoológico, cuando se aburría de bordar. Siempre le había resultado un dolor ligeramente masoquista.

Sus dedos apretaron las sábanas de la cama al tiempo que los de Hagi se apretaron contra sus muslos.

¿Esa era la misma sensación que experimentaba Hagi cuando ella lo mordía?

—A-ah… H-Hagi… —siseó una vez más, cuando el dolor comenzó a transformarse en una especie de espiral delirante, como si llevase horas bailando un vals completamente alcoholizada. No supo si la pérdida de sangre la estaba mareando, hasta ahora él no pudo haber bebido demasiada, pero de pronto agotada, como enviciada por un miasma tóxico, no fue capaz de seguir soportando más el peso de su propia cabeza ni el control de su iracunda mente.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama, con el techo dando vueltas por encima de ella. Hagi, sin dejar de beber, levantó la vista. La encontró con la espalda y el cuello arqueados, las manos laxas a ambos lados de su cabeza. De vez en cuando podía escucharla soltar quedos gemidos que fácilmente podían interpretarse como de dolor… o tal vez, de placer.

Experimentaba una espiral de éxtasis ambiguo muy similar al de ella, como si su consciencia y alma abandonasen su cuerpo. No se dio cuenta del momento en que su mano izquierda serpenteó camino arriba, por debajo de la falda, hasta sentir la tela suave de las pantaletas rodeando su cadera. Con la otra mano flexionó la pierna de la cual bebía.

 _Estaba tan cerca_ … ella parecía no darse cuenta de nada. ¿O lo hacía, y no estaba haciendo nada para impedirlo? Solamente tenía que sujetar la ropa interior, jalar abajo la prenda, su boca hacia arriba… _devorarla._

No, era una locura. Su deliciosa sangre, igual que un psicotrópico, lo estaba haciendo delirar tal y como lo hacía Saya. Era demasiado. Ya había bebido demasiado, la iba a matar si seguía así.

La voz de la consciencia le gritaba, llena de verdades crueles, dentro de su cabeza. Una voz igual a la suya, pero mucho más rígida y severa: la voz del Caballero, la del guardián, el sirviente y el esclavo. Eran demasiadas voces en un sólo personaje como para vencer a la _otra_ voz, la del simple hombre que la deseaba, la del hombre que deseaba hacerla suya, hacerla su amante y compañera eterna. La del hombre que tenía décadas anhelando y deseando decirle que no quería dejarla ir, que quería quedarse ahí para siempre, con su rostro entre sus piernas susurrando las millones de palabras que inundaban su cabeza con una frecuencia aterradora y bestial, hambrienta: palabras sucias, palabras de adoración. Mantras infinitos de la agonía y desesperación que lo carcomía desde el interior por amarla tanto.

La voz del hombre que quería decirle que la amaba. Pero su lengua era cobarde. Su amor por Saya, desde el primer momento, lo hizo pedazos y le devoró el corazón.

Julio Cortázar escribió en el capítulo noventa y tres de su novela, _Rayuela_ , que enamorarse de una mujer no consiste simplemente en elegir a una entre tantas y casarse con ella. Que a Beatriz no se le elige y a Julieta tampoco; no se puede, realmente, elegir en el amor, porque el amor, la revelación de este, estaba muy alejado de la música de trompetas gloriosas y celestiales, o bailes idílicos entre las nubes. El amor era más parecido a un rayo que te parte los huesos y te deja estaqueado en la mitad del patio, recordó haber leído.

Y en el caso de Hagi no solamente su amor por Saya lo había dejado hecho trizas en el suelo, ahogado en su propia sangre, sino que se había divido en muchas caras que peleaban encarnizadas unas contra otras y que se sublimaban de una manera tan perversa como perversa era la forma en que Saya lidiaba con su propio dolor: porque con el tiempo había llegado a la conclusión de que su opinión y sentimientos por ella no valían un carajo, y que la única garantía que tenía de permanecer siempre a su lado era cumpliendo y obedeciendo cada uno de sus caprichos y deseos hasta dejar de lado los suyos e interiorizar los de Saya como propios.

Pero la impetuosidad tanto física como emocional que sentía por ella era tan poderosa e intensa como lo eran las otras voces, las que le decían que su debilidad como hombre era _nada_ en comparación a ellos y su posición. Esclavos y guardianes privilegiados cuya existencia iba mucho más allá de solamente amar y desear a Saya, sino de protegerla y mantenerla viva; porque el amor puede matar, pero la lealtad y la devoción, nunca.

La mitad de él le pertenecía a Saya mucho antes de ser su Caballero; la otra mitad… no era más que debilidad en la guerra.

De pronto la sangre le supo tan dulce como ácida, igual que un caramelo para niños o una fruta cítrica. Ya había bebido demasiado, se dijo una vez más, intentando apartarse de ella. Y finalmente, se detuvo. Tomó los últimos restos de sangre con su lengua, relamiendo lentamente los que quedaron rezagados en sus labios. Para cuando se separó de ella las dos pequeñas incisiones ya cerraban rápidamente.

Saya soltó un suspiro mezcla de alivio y agotamiento cuando terminó de beber de ella. Hagi se irguió un poco para observarla. La encontró con los ojos entreabiertos al igual que la boca, respirando ligeramente agitada. No pudo evitar pensar en cuán similar lucía a una mujer justo después del orgasmo.

—¿Saya…? —murmuró, recargando una rodilla en el borde de la cama, acercándose a ella, entre curioso y preocupado. ¿De verdad había bebido tanto de ella? Parecía haberse quedado sin energías, como si todos los huesos de su cuerpo perdiesen densidad y sus músculos se hubiesen aflojado—. ¿Saya? ¿Estás bien?

Tan pronto como terminó de hablar recibió su respuesta. La joven abrió los ojos de golpe y Hagi se encontró con sus iris rojas como carbones. Una mano firme lo jaló, y para cuando acordó tenía la cara sobre la cama y los colmillos de Saya en el cuello.

Gruñó entre la sorpresa, la excitación y el dolor. Los dedos femeninos se encajaban en su espalda tan firmemente como sus dientes en su piel. Casi podía sentir sus uñas por encima de la camisa y el gabán.

Debió haberlo imaginado, se dijo el Caballero. La sangre, durante los momentos de hambre, en los tiempos de carencia, cuando se conseguía era un bien preciado que sacaba de ellos lo peor: lo más animal, lo más primitivo y salvaje. Y era entonces que querían más, _más y más._

Todavía aturdido sujetó la cintura de Saya y con la otra soportó el peso de su cuerpo sobre la cama y la chica. Ella debió pensar que intentaba escapar, porque apenas se movió lo sujetó del cabello y enroscó las piernas alrededor de su cintura. Lo estaba mordiendo con tanta fuerza que por unos instantes creyó que le desgarraría la yugular. Y estaba bebiendo rápidamente.

—Sa-Saya… —murmuró, frunciendo el ceño, sintiendo sus músculos tensarse—. Saya… estás… Saya, ya basta.

Todo comenzó a sentirse como un castigo: un castigo por atreverse a desearla y amarla cuando lo único que ella buscaba era alimentarse de odio.

Sintió su corazón latir en su garganta, como si estuviese sufriendo una taquicardia.

Si seguía así lo iba a matar.

Colocó una mano sobre la muñeca que sujetaba su cabello, buscando soltarse, pero estaba prendada de él como un gato con las garras sobre su presa.

—Saya… estas bebiendo demasiado… —Los irregulares latidos de su corazón se estaban volviendo un retumbar desesperante en sus sienes—. ¡Saya, ya basta!

Y de pronto hubo un momento de súbito silencio, seguido de una especie de eco lejano que se le antojó escalofriante. Cualquier otro sonido en el mundo desapareció, algo similar al último ruido que escuchó con vida, justo antes de la muerte: un golpe certero, el resonar de su cabeza contra la piedra y el chasquido de sus propios huesos quebrándose en el acto. El sonido amortiguado por la inconsciencia, tambaleándose entre la vida y la muerte, manifestándose con su propia sangre corriendo fuera de él como un río desbocado. El sonido de la vida escapando y corriendo lejos como una niña traviesa jugando a las escondidas.

Por unos instantes creyó que lo había matado, y luego lo sintió de verdad: sintió los labios, ahora cálidos, separarse de su piel, sustituidos por la humedad tibia de su lengua lamiendo los restos de sangre, las últimas gotas.

Finalmente, de un jalón, pudo separarse de ella, aunque estuvo seguro de que fue más bien porque Saya decidió soltarlo que gracias a su propia fuerza. Los colmillos, al salir, lograron rasguñar parte de su cuello, casi llegando a la clavícula. De inmediato se llevó una mano a la herida, que para ese entonces ya estaba cerrando.

Se quedó paralizado en su sitio, de rodillas entre sus piernas. La observó fijamente, sus ojos cerrados y las pestañas largas. El fleco despeinado y las trenzas desperdigadas a los lados de su cabeza. Notó cómo comenzó a recuperar un poco de color, pero no el suficiente. Necesitaría, por lo menos, tres o cuatro _comidas_ más para recuperar peso.

Su cuerpo parecía saber eso, como si le pidiera más, porque a pesar de lucir como una chica luchando entre el sueño y la vigilia, se llevó los dedos a la barbilla y recogió las gotas de sangre que escaparon a su boca, lamiéndolos lentamente, con gula. Tenía el listón azul que utilizaba para atar su cabello enredado entre los dedos.

Saya siempre había sido una chica de gran apetito, incluso demasiado voraz para una jovencita tan delgada y pequeña: aquello no solamente incluía la comida, sino la sangre, a pesar de que su consciencia y moral le impedía disfrutarla como antes podía disfrutar de los pastelillos de limón o la jalea de grosellas. Pero cuando se encontraba atrapada en _ese_ estado, en el éxtasis de la sangre, todo pudor quedaba de lado.

Lentamente, aletargada, las piernas de Saya se movieron delante de él. Primero una rodilla rozó su pecho, mientras la pantorrilla de la otra subía por su brazo hasta que su pierna se flexionó sobre su hombro. El peso de ella fue tan abrumador como el de un sol desértico y despiadado sobre él, tan pesado como el del mismo deseo matándolo desde adentro.

Hagi, quien provenía de gitanos, no se crió en una familia católica, y en sus años sirviendo a los Goldschmidts, quienes eran judíos y más por tradición que por devoción, tampoco sembró en él un sentimiento especialmente religioso, pero de pronto se encontró a sí mismo repitiendo en su cabeza una y otra vez un rezo a medias.

 _No nos dejes caer en la tentación y líbranos del mal. No nos dejes caer en la tentación… no nos dejes caer…_

Lo pensaba una y otra vez, hipnotizado por aquella oración. Sus dedos rozaban suavemente la pierna flexionada sobre su hombro, el sonido de su voz interna rezando, rogando piedad, fuerza y voluntad contra la tentación, mezclado con los malditos gemidos fingidos de al lado, con los quejidos de Saya, con su lengua lamiendo sus dedos, con las imágenes viciosas de sus propias fantasías y las de la realidad: las piernas abiertas delante de él, la delgada barrera que suponían las pantaletas negras, la forma en cómo la blusa del uniforme había subido dejando al descubierto su estrecha cintura… su sangre hirviendo. La sangre hirviente que ella tanto había extrañado.

Más parecía que invocaba una blasfemia con ese súcubo disfrazado de colegiala que un rezo rogando por ayuda divina.

Ahora entendía por qué odiaba hospedarse en esos puteros, más que moteles, con Saya. Sus habitaciones estaban llenas de amantes prohibidos, de novios escurridizos, de putas y clientes, de pedófilos y criminales que huían. Lo más oscuro y lo más pasional de la humanidad los rodeaba siempre y le recordaba, irremediablemente, lo cerca, lo unido que estaba a ella por la sangre, por deber, por compromiso, por amor y por _todo_ , y también lo lejos que estaba de él y sus manos heladas, mientras el resto de los humanos se escurrían y ocultaban dentro de esas habitaciones de mala muerte para dar rienda suelta a sus deseos, estuviera mal o no, con moral o sin ella, con dinero o sin él, con amor o sin amor; eso no importaba.

Hagi los envidiaba profundamente.

Y él podía abrazarla mientras dormía, para conciliar su sueño, incluso colocar sus manos sobre su cadera o rodear su cintura, o a veces quedarse fuera de la habitación, cuidando los alrededores como un fiel perro guardián, pero no _podía_ tocarla. Ella no se lo permitía, y su lengua cobarde y el peso del deber lo dejaban siempre mudo ante ella, con su capacidad para pensar antes de hablar completamente obsoleta.

Y siguió rezando, inútilmente, cuando sus manos se acercaron a sus muslos, a la cara interna de estos, separándolos un poco, _sólo un poco…_

Saya abrió los ojos de golpe cuando sintió los dedos fríos rozar su piel y el maldito rezo, como un insulto, retumbar en su cabeza. Hagi la vio tensarse, recordando cuánto odiaba ella todo lo relacionado a la religión.

Su mirada le causó escalofríos: rojos como una pesadilla, como si sus rezos hubiesen invocado un demonio venido de los abismos del infierno. Un demonio que había poseído a Saya y que ahora lo odiaba.

* * *

" _Cerca de morir, un amor cruel, un amor extraño capaz de arrebatarme la vida. El amor ha de tener sus sacrificios, no hay sacrificio sin sangre"_

 **Carmilla —Sheridan Le Fanu**

* * *

 **Bueno, creo que en este capítulo las cosas subieron un poquito de tono, y seguirán subiendo un poco más.**

 **No tengo mucho que aclarar, excepto que, basándome en el manga de Blood Plus, se sugiere que Hagi y Saya fueron novios durante los últimos dos años que el Zoológico estuvo en pie, así que basándome en eso dudo mucho que no haya pasado nada de nada entre ellos durante tanto tiempo, por eso la pequeña escena de Berlín. Por mi parte también creo que Saya habría decidido terminar con su relación con Hagi cuando se desató el infierno, por obvias razones, aunque creo que a todos nos queda claro que entre ellos sigue existiendo cierta tensión.**

 **También me pareció curioso que incluí lo del rezo de Hagi sin darme cuenta de que, en la película, que en parte de ella me estoy basando para el fic, Saya claramente odia todo lo relacionado a la religión (la sola mención de Jesús la saca de quicio), y no me di cuenta de que Saya justamente, en el fic, "despierta" enfurecida cuando Hagi comienza a rezar con este rollo de no caer en la tentación. Nada, esas cosas que hace uno sin pensarlo mucho y que creo que al final dan buen resultado.**

 **Creo que eso sería todo por ahora. Una disculpa por no haber contestado aún sus comentarios, el servicio social me ha tenido algo agotada, pero por estos días estaré respondiendo. Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me han comentado y muchas gracias también por tomarse el tiempo de leer este fic.**

 **[A favor de la Campaña "Con voz y voto", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo]**

 **Me despido,**

 **Agatha Romaniev.**


	5. Las grietas de la cólera

**Disclaimer:** _Blood+_ no me pertenece, son propiedad de Production I.G., Aniplex y Junichi Fujisaku. _Blood: The Last Vampire_ no me pertenece, es propiedad de Production I.G., SPE Visual Works y Hiroyuki Kitakubo.

 **Advertencias:** violencia física y sexual, lenguaje soez, lime y temas adultos.

* * *

" _Bared on your tomb_

 _I am a prayer for your loneliness_

 _And would you ever soon_

 _Come above unto me?"_

 **Nymphetamine** **—Cradle of Filth**

* * *

 **Las grietas de la cólera**

—Say…

—¡¿Qué haces?! —Se irguió sobre sus codos al tiempo que lo empujaba lejos de ella. Hagi cayó al suelo, profundamente confundido, y profundamente culpable, preguntándose si el reclamo había venido por el recurso religioso que recién había utilizado, o porque básicamente intentó abrirle las piernas (mientras rezaba, cabe mencionar).

Saya, por su parte, se echó hacia atrás en la cama y, nerviosa, desenredó su falda hasta llevarla bajo sus rodillas, cerrando las piernas en el acto. Con la respiración agitada y el sabor de la sangre todavía en la boca observó a su Caballero desde su sitio.

Los ojos de la chica ahora estaban llenos de una mezcla de temor, confusión, ira y nerviosismo. Todo junto, cada una de ellas igual de intensas, tanto que parecía estar al punto del descontrol. Por unos instantes el Caballero deseó ver en ella la dura expresión de determinación que solía usar cuando estaba a segundos de acabar con un quiróptero: con ella en su rostro, al menos le era completamente claro lo que sentía y pensaba. Pero cuando sus emociones se mezclaban y desbordaban a través de iris carmín Saya entonces se volvía impredecible.

—Saya, yo… —Levantó una mano lentamente, en señal de paz—. Lo siento. No quise…

—¿Qué estabas haciendo? —inquirió, ahora mucho más molesta que nerviosa. A Hagi se le heló la sangre, el temor de pronto había arrasado todo rastro de excitación en él.

A pesar de estar vestida como una colegiala, en ese momento de lejos lograba tener el aura de ingenuidad que solían portar las chicas que normalmente lo usaban.

—N-Nada… yo…

—Ya has bebido demasiado, lo suficiente como para marearme —sentencio la joven, llevándose una mano al muslo donde la había mordido—. Con eso será suficiente. No pidas más.

Hagi se quedó de una pieza. ¿Acaso no recordaba, o no entendía, lo que había pasado? Prácticamente había estado a punto de hacerle sexo oral. ¿O acaso él, en su anhelante delirio, solamente imaginó todo?

Se puso de pie lentamente, con cautela. Saya le rehuía la mirada y la pudo escuchar reclamar con un murmullo " _me ha dolido_ ". En un intento de ignorarlo salió intempestivamente de la cama y fue a sentarse al tocador. El reflejo del espejo le devolvió su propia imagen, y sus propios ojos parecieron hipnotizarla. Hagi miró la escena unos segundos, pero no supo si realmente estaba en trance, tratando de nivelar sus pensamientos, o si simplemente estaba ignorándolo.

El Caballero se pasó una mano por el cabello despeinado y vio su listón azul en la cama. Lo tomó e inmediatamente sujetó su cabello, dándole la espalda a la chica y guardando silencio, con el estómago volteado y el corazón latiendo todavía en su garganta. Realmente no sabía si, al igual que ella a él, sería capaz de mantenerle la mirada durante los próximos minutos, u horas. Esperaba que eso no se convirtiese en días.

Cuando terminó de anudar su cabello intentó, desesperado e incómodo, buscar algo con qué entretenerse dentro de la endemoniada habitación, pero no había nada más allá de la televisión, o su violonchelo, y no tenía ganas de acercarse a ninguna de las dos cosas. Tampoco podía moverse de ahí, ni él ni Saya. David les había dicho que esperasen en el motel para recibir al contacto del Escudo Rojo que les indicaría a dónde dirigirse, y que a más tardar llegaría por la mañana.

 _Iba a ser una noche infernal._

Miró la cama. Ojalá pudiese dormir y olvidarse un rato. Con razón ese era un motel: en realidad no había nada que hacer allí porque, precisamente, a esos sitios _sólo_ se va a hacer una cosa y no a tomar la siesta.

Tomó aire profundamente, como quien toma su último respiro antes de pasar a la guillotina.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó, sintiendo por unos instantes la herida fantasma de su cuello. Saya lo miró por el reflejo y le contestó con brusquedad.

—Sí.

 _No le estaba haciendo las cosas fáciles._ Reprimió las ganas de rodar los ojos. ¿Así de frustrada se sentiría Saya cuando se quejaba del por qué él hablaba tan poco?

 _¿Por qué no hablas? ¿Por qué te quedas callado? ¿Por qué no te enojas?_

Casi la podía escuchar quejarse en su cabeza. La gran diferencia entre ellos, y los momentos en los que no querían hablar después de una discusión, es que las razones de Hagi para quedarse callado cuando simplemente no tenía nada que decir, o no era el momento adecuado, es porque siempre había sido de temperamento flemático, una persona reservada e introvertida más dado a analizar y desmenuzar sus propios pensamientos y entenderlos él mismo antes de externarlos, procurando no soltar lo primero que le pasase por la mente cuando esta se encontraba desbordada. Cierto que Saya era su mayor debilidad a la hora de expresarse y con ella ponía mucho más cuidado a la hora de decir algo -cuando, en realidad, con el grado de confianza que se tenían debía ser todo lo contrario-, a pesar de que siempre le decía lo que _necesitaba_ saber y no lo que solamente quería oír, pero las razones de Saya para hablar poco o simplemente contestar con toscos monosílabos, como en esos momentos, siempre eran por causa de la ira ciega y su tendencia a la conducta pasivo-agresiva.

—No has comido adecuadamente estas semanas —apuntó Hagi. Saya lo seguía mirando, con dureza, por el espejo—. Lo puedo notar.

—No me gusta esa sangre —masculló, refiriéndose a la sangre embotellada dentro del refrigerador.

No, claro que no le gustaba, de hecho Hagi creía que a nadie podía gustarle, ni a ellos, ni a Diva o sus Caballeros. Pero había ocasiones en las que incluso no existía otra opción que alimentarse de la sangre de las ratas.

—David dijo que nuestro próximo destino probablemente sea Nueva York o Londres. Es un viaje muy largo, Saya. Por lo menos intenta comer algo; este régimen al que te estás sometiendo sólo te está haciendo daño.

Se refería a comida _normal_.

—No tengo hambre. Ya he bebido de ti —lo interrumpió. Ahora sonaba un poco más molesta y, después, su mirada se oscureció—. Y casi te mato. No insistas.

—Pero…

Los gemidos y el crujir de la cama se volvieron a escuchar en la habitación contigua. Esta vez, el respaldo de la cama golpeaba la pared una y otra vez.

—¡Maldita sea! —exclamó Saya, golpeando la mesa con un puño—. ¡¿Qué no pueden dejar de follar?! ¡Tengo días metida en este cuchitril de mierda escuchando a las putas revolcarse con esos cerdos!

Hagi se quedó helado. Saya hace mucho que no se comportaba como una dama ni como una señorita bien educada de clase alta, y de hecho, nunca lo había hecho del todo. Había sido femenina y vanidosa, pero dentro de todo siempre fue una muchacha más bien problemática y traviesa para lo esperado en el siglo pasado, más que una chica sumisa y serena. Ella solía pasarse muchas de esas expectativas por el arco del triunfo, pero en la guerra no había tiempo para estar cuidando que las uñas no se rompieran, y era un milagro que en esta ocasión optara por dejarse el cabello largo, aunque lo trenzara, pero rara vez la había escuchado maldecir y soltar improperios con tal naturalidad.

—Saya…

—¡¿Qué?! —Se volvió hacia él, todavía sentada, tensa y a punto de ebullición. Las trenzas temblaron con el brusco movimiento una vez que volvió su vista nuevamente al espejo—. ¿Te parece incorrecto, vulgar? ¿Un lenguaje poco apropiado para una señorita bien educada? Hace mucho que dejé de ser una dama, Hagi. Mientras más pronto lo aceptes, mejor será para los dos.

No era el lenguaje soez lo que lo preocupaba, sino lo tensa, lo estresada que lucía. Lo dura y áspera que se había vuelto desde su último despertar, lo cada vez más remota y furiosa que se volvía con cada nuevo despertar, desde el primer día que abandonaron el Zoológico. Lo marchita que lucía en solamente un mes de no haberla visto.

Era como si odiara al mundo entero: a los humanos, a los quirópteros, al Escudo Rojo, a Diva y sus Caballeros, nadie escapaba de su cada vez más marcada misantropía. Incluso como si lo odiara a él… pero especialmente, por encima de todo eso, Hagi sabía que a quien más Saya odiaba, era a sí misma.

—No es eso —se aventuró a decir, susurrando, casi como si temiese que lo escuchara—. Es lo estresada que estás, Saya…

No supo si ella lo escuchó. Enseguida comenzó a hacer lo más _fuera de lugar_ que se le podía ocurrir en ese momento: la chica metió las manos dentro de una pequeña bolsa a un lado del espejo. En medio de todo el movimiento un cepillo de cabello sobresalió y, finalmente, sacó de su interior un pequeño cilindro negro. Le quitó la tapa y le dio vuelta, revelando con ello una barra de color rojo.

 _¿Lápiz labial?_

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Hagi? —masculló, pintando levemente las yemas de sus dedos con el labial—. ¿Que luzca _viva_? ¿Qué beba sangre para lucir como si estuviera viva, como si por dentro no estuviera muerta? Debería estar muerta, Hagi, debería estar muerta… igual que toda nuestra maldita raza —Mientras hablaba se golpeaba con suavidad las mejillas, mirándose al espejo—. ¿Sabes lo que hago para que esos imbéciles no me estén preguntando cada maldito segundo si estoy enferma, si necesito ir a la enfermería? ¿Qué luzco pálida y no sé qué tantas tonterías, las mismas que tú dices?

Hizo una pausa para pintarse los labios, bruscamente, con el lápiz rojo.

—Me pongo esta porquería encima —Cuando terminó se volvió hacia él, aún más enfurecida—. ¿Te parece mejor? ¿Parece que hubiese bebido sangre? ¿Así te gusta más? ¿Me dejarás entonces de molestar?

Hagi no tenía palabras para contestar. El lápiz labial utilizado improvisadamente como rubor y para dar color a su boca había logrado que, efectivamente, no luciera como si acabase de salir de un frigorífico o escapar de la morgue. Con la rapidez con la cual lo había colocado terminó mal delineado por los bordes de la boca, pero aún así resaltaba sus labios, haciéndola ver extrañamente más joven, en contraste con el rojo intenso de los labios, más destinado a las mujeres adultas que a las jovencitas, como si fuese una niña, apenas una adolescente, intentando verse más grande, igual que una adulta. Pero ella tenía muchos años encima y un extenso pasado arrastrando como para considerarse una adolescente.

Pero por sobre todas esas cosas, se veía… _viva_.

—Te ves… —balbuceó Hagi, sin saber realmente qué decir. Esta vez fue él quien se sintió como un adolescente estúpido en cuanto intentó hablar. Lo que Saya menos necesitaba en ese momento es que le dijeran que lucía hermosa, y mucho menos, necesitaba escuchar lo que en sus exigencias intentaba provocarlo decir.

Por primera vez no supo qué fue lo que Saya quería oír… y tampoco supo qué es lo que debía decir. Ni lo que ella en realidad necesitaba escuchar.

Frustrada, la chica se dio la vuelta y se enfrentó con su imagen en el espejo. Pareció súbitamente abrumada y por unos instantes estuvo a punto de dar un puñetazo contra el cristal, pero en el último momento se detuvo y gimió, colérica. Desbordada como un cañón de arena, recargó los codos en el tocador y dejó caer la cabeza sobre sus manos lánguidas.

—Cuando entré el primer día a la escuela de la Base de Yokota… —Su tono era monótono, como el de un muerto—. Era la hora del receso. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos y esquivaba a ese montón de trogloditas vi a una pareja de adolescentes besándose. Se reían y se volvían a besar. Se quedaban sin aliento y volvían a besarse, una y otra vez. Se veían… _tan llenos de vida_. Tan ignorantes, pero llenos de vida —Hizo una pausa y tomó una bocana de aire, como si se ahogara—. Y tenían música en los pasillos… _You Never Can Tell_ , de Chuck Berry. Casi me vuelvo loca. Solamente quería escucharte a ti tocar el violonchelo, interpretar a Bach…

El Caballero tragó saliva. No entendía por qué le contaba todo eso.

Notó sus pequeños hombros estremecerse unos segundos.

—Los odio, Hagi… —Se escondió el rostro con las manos, llena de vergüenza y cólera—. Los odio _tanto_ …

La escuchó tan vulnerable, tan perdida en su propio odio, en la pesadilla en la cual se habían convertido cada uno de sus sueños, que sintió su corazón detenerse, como si se hubiese roto, mientras una fugaz mueca de tristeza oscurecía su mirada.

Hagi sabía lo que era eso.

 _¡No tengo elección porque me compraron!_

Recordaba sus propias palabras, incluso el tono infantil que alguna vez poseyó en su juventud cuando, abrumado en ese sitio desconocido, con esa mujer desconocida que le exigía tantas tonterías, su orgullo se resquebrajó y tuvo que gritar aquello que tanto le dolía. Hasta que la frustración fue tanta que se desbordó de él en forma de lágrimas. Podía recordar el pinchazo cuando vio la mueca de mortificación de _aquella_ Saya, y en su cabeza a su padre diciéndole " _los hombres no lloran_ ": la desesperación y la vergüenza cuando volvió el rostro para que no viera sus lágrimas.

Y también recordó el momento en que Saya, en lugar de reírse de ellas, lo abrazó a pesar de que en un inicio incluso la rechazó, asustado por el súbito gesto de gentileza y consuelo. Le permitió mojar la fina seda de su vestido con sus lágrimas. Lo abrazó no como a un sirviente ni como a un ser digno de lástima, sino como a un niño dolido.

Caminó hacia ella lentamente, sin hacer ruido. Los gemidos de a lado seguían y seguían. Cuando estuvo cerca de la chica llevó su mano a su rostro y acarició su mejilla muy levemente. Ella tembló al sentir el tacto helado.

—¡No me toques!

Lo apartó de ella de un manotazo y el Caballero se quedó con la mano en el aire, estupefacto.

 _No podía más_. Era como lidiar con un león herido que se niega a ser curado, que solamente busca que lo dejen morir. No sabía qué hacer, tampoco podía obligarla a recibir afecto si no quería y tampoco era una niña, pero… ¿si era claro que lo necesitaba?

¿Y si se había vuelto inútil no sólo para consolarla, sino para siquiera seguir siendo su amigo?

Antes, en el Zoológico, cuando Saya rompía a llorar aceptaba sus abrazos igual que un bálsamo para su alma. Cuando tenía miedo y pesadillas por las noches él lograba escurrirse a su habitación y la abrazaba hasta que se quedaba dormida, y solamente se apartaba de su lado justo antes de que la servidumbre, incluyéndolo, se levantara a empezar el día.

Comenzó a escuchar risas. La risa de Saya, pero era una risa ácida y agria, queda y baja, casi demencial, como si recordase un chiste muy malo en medio de un funeral.

—No sé por qué los odio tanto, a todos ellos —Alcanzaba a ver la boca roja curvada hacia arriba, con los colmillos sobresaliendo ligeramente—. No tiene caso. Ese par de idiotas algún día van a terminar. Cuando él se la tire, la botará. Cuando ella se vaya a la universidad, lo dejará. Nada es eterno en esta vida, sólo nosotros… —Volvió a soltar una de esas risas ácidas—. Sí, ellos terminarán… igual que tú y yo terminamos alguna vez. No importa que seamos eternos. Ya no importa nada…

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. No habían vuelto a hablar de eso desde que sucedió. De su relación, de la relación más allá de ama y sirviente, de amigos, de ama y Caballero, de compañeros de combate. Se estaba refiriendo a su noviazgo, secreto, sí, pero noviazgo al fin, demasiado cercano y sincero como para simplemente llamarlo una aventura prohibida, un simple romance entre una señorita de clase alta y su sirviente favorito.

Hagi no creía que siquiera Saya lo recordara, o que, en todo caso, había decidido simplemente olvidarlo. Él no había corrido con la misma suerte, y en ocasiones todavía se preguntaba si él siempre la había amado mucho más de lo que ella lo amó a él, o de lo que podría volver a amarlo.

Fueron novios durante dos años, en los últimos años del Zoológico, y su relación terminó tan abruptamente como sus vidas cambiaron aquel trágico día de domingo. Fue Saya quien decidió terminar con ello, y desde entonces no habían vuelto a mencionarlo, como si se tratase de un tema tabú entre ellos, como si se hubiese tratado de un desliz o un error cuando, en realidad, incluso habían hecho planes para escapar juntos del Zoológico y sus murallas: escapar juntos sólo ellos dos, ir más allá de los mares buscando un lugar donde su relación no estuviese supeditada a las expectativas de Joel ni de Amshel.

Cumplir el sueño de Saya de viajar por el mundo llevando su espada, él acompañándola, como habían prometido hacer cuando él era un niño.

Creyó que en cualquier instante rompería en llanto; ojalá lo hiciera. Deseaba verla llorar porque ella _necesitaba_ llorar, pero así como dictaba la letanía de _los_ _hombres no lloran_ , las guerreras tampoco lo hacen. En lugar de eso Saya dejó caer los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo y echó la cabeza hacia atrás pesadamente, ojos cerrados, respirando con dificultad. Las trenzas cayeron libremente tras el respaldo de la silla.

—Ah… Hagi… —susurró débilmente, como si hablase en sueños—. Pero… tan llenos de vida. Qué estúpidos.

Y el silencio volvió a caer sobre ellos casi al mismo tiempo que los amantes de la habitación contigua se detuvieron. Ninguno supo cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que alguno se atrevió a hacer algún movimiento. Saya se quedó ahí, sentada, con la cabeza hacia atrás y los brazos colgando. Se preguntó si se había quedado dormida.

Miró a la ventana abierta cuando una brisa especialmente fría se coló en la habitación. Sólo hasta ese momento se hizo consciente de lo tarde que era. Ya casi no se escuchan autos en la calle, solamente los ladridos de los perros y la música amortiguada de los antros y bares cercanos.

Resonó un portazo en la habitación de junto y unos pasos alejándose por el pasillo.

—Hagi…

Volvió la vista a ella. No se había quedado dormida, _estaba esperando._

—Dime, Saya.

—Tú eres mi Caballero. Tienes que hacer todo lo que te digo, ¿recuerdas? —El hombre asintió, recordando Londres—. Matarme incluso, si te lo pido —Entonces recordó el viaje en tren y esta vez no fue capaz de asentir, a pesar de que el peso de su promesa era otro tema tabú entre ellos. Presente, del cual los dos sabían perfectamente, pero del que tampoco hablaban nunca.

—Si yo te pidiera algo, si te lo ordenara… —A pesar de su apariencia aletargada, triste y enfurecida, su voz sonaba increíblemente firme—, tú me lo darías sin rechistar, ¿cierto?

—Sí, Saya.

No podía siquiera imaginar qué era lo que estaba por pedirle. ¿Qué órden más espantosa que el hacerlo prometer matarla podía encomendarle, como para estar dándole tantas vueltas?

—¿No me juzgarías…? Tú no me juzgarías, ¿cierto?

En ese instante la chica se puso de pie hasta quedar frente al hombre.

—Jamás.

La mirada de Saya jamás le pareció tan penetrante, tan severa, tan dura, y a la vez tan extrañamente vulnerable. Como la grieta de un escudo, o de un muro fortificado una y otra vez y ya demasiado pesado y modificado como para soportarse a sí mismo. Era la grieta del punto exacto donde sólo había que soplar para que todo se resquebrajase y se viniera abajo, más parecido a un castillo hecho de naipes que a una fortaleza de piedra.

—Hagi, bésame.

Alzó ambas cejas, atónito. _¿Qué la besara?_ ¿Era en serio? ¡No lo dejaba siquiera tocarle un cabello! Y por el contrario, era capaz de permitirle meter la cabeza entre sus piernas, de levantarle la falda, para luego empujarlo y alejarlo como si el sólo hecho de estar cerca de ella la lastimase.

—¿Qué…?

—¿Me estás juzgando? —inquirió con severidad, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Piensas que he perdido la cordura?

Tuvo que tomarse unos segundos para aclarar sus ideas y contestar algo coherente, ¿pero qué cosa coherente podía contestar ante tamaña contradicción? Tal vez, en cierta forma, por unos momentos sí creyó que se estaba volviendo loca.

—No, no es así, Saya. Jamás te juzgaría —comenzó a decir y pensó que, en todo caso, no le quedaba otra opción más que ser sincero, hablarle sin filtros—. Es sólo que… tu actitud conmigo me confunde.

—¿Cuál es el problema? —Levantó el mentón con cierto aire de altanería—. Hace unos momentos querías foll…

—No, espera —la interrumpió, levantando una mano en señal de paz—. No es eso… pero…

—Te he dicho que me beses, Hagi —reiteró, oscureciendo la mirada, perdiendo la paciencia.

—Saya…

—¡Hazlo!

El grito logró sobresaltarlo un poco, sacarle por un fugaz instante una mueca de asombro y confusión. Debía estar realmente estupefacto, pensó Saya con asombrosa indiferencia, esperando el momento en que finalmente se acercase a ella para cumplir con su órden.

Al final de cuentas, ambos siempre habían sido no más que un experimento, incluida su amistad y relación.

Los perros seguían ladrando en las calles. En un bar cercano se comenzó a escuchar _You Never Can Tell_.

 _It was a teenage wedding, and the old folks wished them well._

 _You could see that Pierre did truly love the mademoisell._

Un solo empujón más y la gravedad la tirarían a la completa locura, lo sabía.

Y no es que no quisiese besarla. Probablemente una de las cosas que más añoraba era volver, precisamente, a sentir sus labios contra los suyos, pero había internalizado tanto sus deseos, los había reprimido tanto, que la sola idea de besarla, la idea de que en ese instante ella le estuviese pidiendo que lo hiciera, ruegos disfrazados de órdenes crueles y ambivalentes, se tratasen no más que de los delirios de un hombre ya prácticamente enamorado sólo de su propia desesperanza y su deber para con un amor tan pausado que ya consideraba perdido.

De que fuera él quien había perdido la cordura, y si sería capaz de recuperarla cuando ella le exigiese no volver a tocarla ni besarla nunca más.

Pero tenía que arriesgarse. ¿No había tomado en el pasado, incluso siendo un humano, riesgos enormes y absurdos sólo para complacerla? ¿Riesgos que lo mataron?

Lo curioso era que, besar a alguien, en ocasiones parecía tan arriesgado y emocionante como escalar un acantilado camino abajo y sin protección alguna.

Finalmente Hagi dio dos pasos a la muchacha, los suficientes para quedar lo bastante cerca de ella. Saya levantó la mirada hacia él, quien la superaba mucho en altura, mientras que el Caballero colocó sus manos sobre sus mejillas. La calidez de rostro chocó contra el frío eterno de sus manos, pero la chica no hizo una sola mueca.

Notó que la respiración de Saya era ligeramente agitada, mientras que él luchaba por no respirar. La distancia entre sus rostros fue desapareciendo conforme él se acercaba y, estando apenas a centímetros de sus labios, Hagi se detuvo.

—Saya… —dijo, provocando que la chica se estremeciera—. Cierra los ojos.

* * *

" _Me juzgarás cruel y egoísta, muy egoísta, pero recuerda que el amor es siempre así. Cuanto más inmensa es la pasión, más egoísta resulta"_

 **Sheridan Le Fanu**

* * *

 **Lo siento, sé que les jodí la escena en la mejor parte.**

 **Aclarando cosillas: desde un inicio mencioné que deseaba hacer una mezcla entre la Saya de TLV con la Plus, es por eso que en este capítulo, luego de verla tan tosca y brusca, finalmente parece resquebrajarse un poco bajo el peso del deber y la culpa, ya que la Saya original en ningún momento muestra duda o dilema con respecto a lo que tiene que hacer. Sin embargo, creo que sólo se mostraría en un estado vulnerable ante unas cuantas personas, como a David o Hagi.**

 **Lo del lápiz labial no son ganas de poner bonita a Saya (?) sólo una estrategia que imaginé el personaje podría usar ante las preguntas de por qué está tan pálida, que si está enferma y demás, dado que ha estado investigando en escuelas y conviviendo con personas que no tienen idea de su condición (o de que básicamente está muerta de hambre).**

 **Ahora, también desde un principio advertí que el fanfic contenía violencia sexual porque el hecho de** _ **ordenarle**_ **a alguien que te dé un beso, es violencia, no algo romántico. Sí, sabemos que Hagi quisiera besarla y todo, sin embargo la escena está envuelta en un ambiente de hostilidad y violencia, claramente de Saya hacia él, lo cual deja al Caballero confuso y sin saber qué diablos está pasando hasta que finalmente accede. Al final queda como una relación ambivalente, y ciertamente tóxica.**

 **También menciono que Saya tiene una tendencia a la conducta pasivo-agresiva porque, mirando la serie y también la película, me di cuenta de que efectivamente tiene ese rasgo muy marcado. Cuando está enojada se descarga con el primero que se le pone enfrente (usualmente Hagi) o se pone en un plan intratable, tipo "te dejo estar conmigo pero ni me hables y a la primera me lanzo a la yugular, pero no me pasa nada". También noté que Saya en la película tiene ese rasgo cuando se trata de cumplir órdenes o incluso salvar a alguien.**

 **Bueno, eso es todo. Muchas gracias a quienes han comentado la historia, espero les siga gustando (ya caso llegamos al final, por cierto), y muchas gracias por tener la paciencia de seguir leyendo.**

 **[A favor de la Campaña "Con voz y voto", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo]**

 **Me despido,**

 **Agatha Romaniev.**


	6. El egoísmo del cristal

**Disclaimer:** _Blood+_ no me pertenece, son propiedad de Production I.G., Aniplex y Junichi Fujisaku. _Blood: The Last Vampire_ no me pertenece, es propiedad de Production I.G., SPE Visual Works y Hiroyuki Kitakubo.

 **Advertencias:** violencia física y sexual, lenguaje soez, lime y temas adultos.

* * *

" _Llega con la vejez un momento en el que el corazón ya no es maleable, y sólo conserva la forma en que se enfrió_ _"_

 **Sheridan Le Fanu**

* * *

 **El egoísmo del cristal**

Un fugaz tinte de vergüenza y nerviosismo aparecieron en los ojos carmín justo un momento antes de cerrarlos.

Un instante antes de unir sus labios con los de ella se detuvo para sentir la respiración cálida escapando de su boca entreabierta, como si comprobase que todo eso no se trata de un delirio: entonces la besó.

Un escalofrío inmediato recorrió la columna del Caballero, un escalofrío que pareció contagiar a Saya, porque la sintió estremecerse contra él y ahogar contra su boca un gemido de incómoda ansia. No era la forma nerviosa, siquiera traviesa, con la que reaccionaría si ese fuese su primer beso, sino la forma en cómo reaccionaba después de pasar tanto tiempo sin ser besada. Como si aquello fuese algo tan ajeno y tan desconocido que le resultaba peligroso y extraño.

El beso fue en un principio, con todas sus palabras, casi casto e inocente, como si ninguno de los dos hubiese besado nunca ni su propio reflejo en el espejo. La joven parecía paralizada, toda su altanería desmoronada con un simple y soso beso: los labios tensos, negados a abrirse. Tuvo que apretar los suyos contra los de ella para siquiera lograr sentir, apenas, la humedad de su boca. Ni siquiera podía notar el sabor del lápiz labial.

Le había exigido que la besara, pero no lo estaba recibiendo. Casi parecía que la estuviese forzando.

Bajó una de sus manos al cuello mientras ella, temblorosa, posaba las suyas en sus brazos. Todavía luchando contra la frigidez áspera de la chica, procuraba no ser tan brusco ni agresivo como una parte de él comenzaba a exigirle. Como un hombre dándole su primer beso a una chica; el primero, más no el mejor, difícil de disfrutar y más extraño que placentero, y sin embargo extrañamente dulce, emocionante e imposible de olvidar.

De pronto la sintió removerse contra él hasta que, finalmente, lo empujó con rudeza. Apenas se separó de él Saya le propinó una bofetada tan inesperada que lo dejó pensando si acaso la petición de besarla sólo la había imaginado, haciéndolo actuar por voluntad propia y sin permiso alguno.

—¡No, así no! ¡No me beses como si me fuese a romper! ¡No te atrevas a hacerlo! —Se abalanzó contra él y lo tomó bruscamente del cuello de la camisa, olvidándose por completo de la enorme diferencia de estaturas. Si hubiese querido, lo habría podido levantar del suelo—. ¡Bésame como besarías a una mujer que te quieres follar! —Lo zarandeó tan fuerte que lo golpeó contra la pared—. ¡Como besarías a una mujer a la que amas!

Esta vez la respuesta fue rápida e inesperada para Saya. Le quitó las manos de encima con increíble facilidad, como si finalmente hubiese invocado su furia, y ella apenas pudo notar cuando Hagi pasó su mano tras su nuca y la jaló a él, dándole la vuelta para acorralarla con la espalda contra la pared.

—¡Ha-Hagi…!

Todo el aire de sus pulmones salió en una exhalación inmediata un segundo antes de que él volviera a besarla, tomándola por sorpresa con la boca abierta. Hundió su boca contra la de ella y el movimiento de sus labios tomó de un segundo a otro un ritmo frenético, desesperado. La alejó de la pared y la sujetó con firmeza rodeando su cintura, apretando pecho contra pecho. Saya correspondió al instante, pasando una mano tras su espalda y sujetándose con la otra en su hombro.

Quería que la besara como besaría a una mujer a la cual deseara, a la cual amara. Como si no lo hiciera de por sí, mucho antes de besarla, mucho antes de todo eso, mucho antes de siquiera imaginar y saber que el único propósito por el cual conocía a Saya era para ser su prometido y amante.

Saya se sintió, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, totalmente fuera de todo control, como si no tuviera idea alguna de qué hacer. El beso era profundo, húmedo, y se volvió aún más excitante cuando él introdujo su lengua dentro de su boca.

Hagi no solamente encontraba en el acto de besar a Saya una intimidad y cercanía herméticas que solamente ellos podían compartir, o que en todo caso, alguna vez compartieron, y tampoco encontraba en ello sólo un acto de amor, de lejos puro e inocente. No, siempre había encontrado en el acto de besar a Saya un erotismo irresistible contra el cual ahora debía luchar constantemente.

Después, sublimó ese deseo al acto de alimentarla directamente de su cuerpo y de su sangre; la mordida en el cuello hasta que terminó por relacionar el amor con la represión y el deber, el dolor con el placer, hasta que las máscaras que ambos portaban y el peso que llevaban sobre sus hombros atenuó su relación y la transformó en _eso_ , en la descarnada escena que se había desarrollado durante los últimos minutos entre ellos, como si estuviesen bailando un vals sadomasoquista donde en algún momento, tarde o temprano, uno de los dos tendría que ceder. Y ceder, en su mundo, significaba morir.

Pensaba tanto en Saya que a veces creía que estaba obsesionado con ella. Que su amor por ella había destruido en él todo espacio para sentir empatía por cualquier otra persona, incluso por sí mismo. Su vida había terminado y renacido con ella, y lo único que ahora quería era devorarla.

Y la devoró tanto que ambos se quedaron sin aliento.

Hagi atrapó el labio inferior de Saya entre sus dientes un instante antes de romper el beso.

—Hagi… —susurró ella, agitada y con las mejillas encendidas. Y contra todo eso, todavía su voz se escuchaba dura, extrañamente fría.

El aludido unió su frente con la de ella, igual o más agitado. Las largas pestañas le hacían cosquillas en los pómulos y vio los labios de Saya, brillantes y húmedos, ya no resecos, manchados de lápiz labial rojo. Ella, a su vez, vio los de él en igual estado.

Esta vez fue ella quien lo besó, apretando los puños contra su ropa. Hagi la apretó contra él de nuevo, y sintió sus senos y los pezones endurecidos tras la ropa rozar su pecho. Para su sorpresa, ella abrió las piernas: _una invitación._

Metió entre ellas su propia pierna, rozando su interior con el muslo, con las muchas barreras de ropa que los separaban. Saya detuvo un instante el beso, incapaz de reprimir un gemido, y en ese momento Hagi la empujó hacia la cama.

Sus pantorrillas chocaron contra el borde del colchón y cayó sobre ella pesadamente, con su Caballero encima, sus labios todavía unidos, el calor insoportable comenzando a escapar de sus cuerpos, las piernas entrelazadas y luego la sensación helada, placentera y ansiosa, de su mano recorriendo uno de sus muslos debajo de la falda.

El frío de sus manos la obligó a reaccionar.

—No, no… espera —murmuró Saya débilmente, intentando alcanzar la mano que serpenteaba debajo de su ropa—. ¡No, Hagi, detente!

El Caballero paró al instante, confuso y agitado.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó con la respiración entrecortada. En el fondo, aterrorizado. Tal vez se había sobrepasado, pensó. Tal vez había sido demasiado brusco, o demasiado rápido y había terminado por asustarla. Tal vez ella simplemente no estaba lista, o simplemente _no quería_. ¿Qué diablos era lo que quería Saya, de todos modos? Por primera vez era incapaz de adivinarlo.

Saya se quedó tiesa en su sitio, pero se negó a mirarlo. En su lugar, medio recostada en el colchón, simplemente se dio la vuelta hasta darle la espalda, sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de arreglarse la falda. Se cubrió el rostro y las mejillas enrojecidas con las manos, avergonzada de su propia conducta.

Hagi jamás se sintió tan inútil, tan fracasado, tan torpe y tan poco hombre como en ese momento. Prácticamente desecho, se escurrió por la cama hasta que quedó sentado en el suelo, con la espalda contra el colchón. Se llevó un pulgar a los labios. Sintió la humedad de su propia saliva y la de Saya sobre ellos. Comenzó a limpiarse torpemente el lápiz labial que dejó sobre él, sin mucho éxito, y rogó al cielo porque se le bajara esa maldita erección que tenía debajo de los pantalones.

 _But when the sun went down, the rapid tempo of the music fell._

" _C'est la vie", say the old folks, it goes to show you can never tell._

Los perros siguieron ladrando, la luz roja neón del anuncio del motel siguió golpeando las paredes de la habitación al ritmo de los corazones de sus ocupantes, y la canción del bar que se colaba hasta sus oídos estaba por terminarse.

—Lo siento —dijo Saya, su voz amortiguada por las manos cubriendo su cara.

—No tienes que disculparte, Saya. No es algo que… —respondió quedamente, pero se detuvo. La chica se sentó en el borde de la cama pesadamente, a un lado de Hagi, quien seguía en el suelo mirando a la pared. La muchacha se llevó una mano a la mejilla, sin saber si seguía sonrojada o no.

—¿No es obligación? —Terminó de decir. Luego soltó una risa silbante, otra vez ácida—. Primero casi te mato y después te obligo a besarme. ¿Y luego qué? ¿Sabes lo que significa eso?

—No me obligaste a nada —Se atrevió a decir el Caballero. Saya tragó saliva. Eso era algo que ya sabía, pero escucharlo directamente de la boca de Hagi la hizo sentir todavía peor.

El muy idiota seguía enamorado de ella, pero no podía hacer nada contra ello. Podía ordenarle, exigirle, pero no podía meterse en su cabeza y en su corazón y decirle que dejara de sentir esto o sintiera aquello.

 _Dios_ … Hagi no tenía remedio. Era maravilloso, y sin remedio. Y ni siquiera parecía darse cuenta de eso.

En algún momento creyó que luego de tantas batallas, tantas agresiones, tanta hostilidad contra él, harían que tarde o temprano dejase de amarla, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de que no podía hacer _nada_ contra ello, al menos no por su propia mano; no podía simplemente castrar el amor y la veneración que sentía por ella. El único que podía tomar esa decisión era Hagi, y a él esa opción ni siquiera le pasaba por la cabeza.

Y había ocasiones en las que deseaba que Hagi se fuera. Que la abandonara e hiciera su vida: de los dos él era el único que podía tener un futuro, pero lo había arrastrado con ella a una lucha encarnizada que parecía no tener fin; había arruinado su vida, la había vuelto miserable, y a su lado ya no podía sentirse como la chica que alguna vez fue. Ya no era Saya, sino una arpía sin corazón, sedienta de sangre.

Sólo deseaba que se fuera, que hiciera su vida lejos de ella. Que la olvidara e hiciera una carrera con la música, que viajara. Que se enamorara de otra chica y se casara; con una chica _más de su tipo_ , una chica bonita y dulce que no tuviera que exigirle besarla. Una chica a la cual Hagi le pudiera dar flores en lugar de pasarle una katana.

Y, en todo caso, si simplemente _no quería_ irse, que se fuera con otra célula del Escudo Rojo, quienes siempre necesitaban apoyo extra, o que viajara con David en las misiones. Sabía que ellos dos eran cercanos, de las pocas personas que Hagi podía considerar un amigo. Tal vez con el tiempo y la distancia la olvidara, no como su Reina, sino como mujer.

¿Pero sería posible olvidarla, si era capaz de pasar treinta años esperando y velando por ella, extrañándola?

Al mismo tiempo sentía un miedo espantoso a perderlo. Una sensación profunda e insoportable de vacío ante la idea de no volver a verlo, de que la dejara y se fuera de su lado. A veces hasta creía que lo odiaba por amarla. Por eso, aunque no soportara su presencia, aunque detestara que Hagi fuera el _único_ que le dijera la verdad y lo que _necesitaba_ oír, a riesgo de tener que lidiar con sus arranques, no se atrevía a ordenarle que la abandonara y desterrarlo como su Caballero.

Se sintió terriblemente cruel, porque podía hacerlo prometer que la matara cuando todo terminara… pero no que la abandonara.

—Te obligué. Lo hice —insistió Saya. Hagi en ese momento volvió el rostro hacia ella y la enfrentó.

—Soy tu Caballero, pero también tengo voluntad propia, Saya —aclaró con un tono de voz tan severo que la dejó inmersa en la confusión, como si quien tenía frente a ella no fuera al Hagi que conocía—. Nunca te he desobedecido, pero aún así puedo decidir qué hacer y qué no hacer, incluyendo tus mandatos. Es por eso que a pesar de las consecuencias siempre me atrevo a decirte lo que… _necesitas_. Aunque no pueda convencerte.

Casi asustada Saya desvió la vista y apretó los labios. Hagi notó una vez más su boca manchada de rojo.

—No eres tú el del problema —murmuró Saya—. Soy yo.

—Esto no se trata de eso —respondió el Caballero, mirando al frente.

—No sentí nada.

Hagi la miró de reojo, el golpe bajo directamente a su estomago. El dolor del rechazo y la inutilidad. El sabor amargo y desagradable del fracaso impregnándose en su boca como ácido estomacal y vómito rancio.

—Esos chicos besándose lucían llenos de vida —Su voz sonaba vacía y monótona—. Quise que me besaras porque quería sentir lo mismo que ellos sintieron. Comprobar si seguía viva —Suspiró, agotada—. Pero no fue así. Con cada batalla me siento cada vez más… _muerta_. Como si absorbiera solamente la muerte de aquellos a quienes les he arrebatado la vida, incluso si se tratan de quirópteros. Ya no me siento como una humana, Hagi. Más como un robot, como un zombie. Como si me estuviese volviendo una maquina. No, una arpía sin corazón y sedienta de sangre… yo ya no soy _Saya._

Guardó silencio un minuto, como si guardase un minuto de solemne silencio a su propia humanidad, su confesión como las últimas palabras al fallecido en su funeral.

—Estoy vacía, Hagi.

* * *

" _Es deleite del infierno hacer mal al hombre y apresurar su ruina eterna_ _"_

 **Sheridan Le Fanu**

* * *

 **Uy, el angst a todo, pues. Una disculpa por haber tardado casi un mes en actualizar, me puse a trabajar con nuevos fics de Blood y perdí la noción del tiempo.**

 **No tengo mucho que aclarar, supongo que sólo queda disculparme por haber bajado del guayabo a estos dos, pero en estos momentos no le encontraba mucho sentido a escribir que se liaron, no creo que Saya estuviera en su mejor momento para lidiar con ello, pero ciertamente quería dejar en claro también que necesita a Hagi a su lado para continuar.**

 **En fin, ahora sí, el siguiente capítulo es el final. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews y que estén siguiendo todavía esta historia. Pronto vendré con más fics con la Saya de TLV como protagonista. Me enamoré tanto de ella que estoy a punto de tatuármela en el brazo, se los juro.**

 **[A favor de la Campaña "Con voz y voto", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo]**

 **Me despido,**

 **Agatha Romaniev.**


	7. Los presagios de la perversión

**Disclaimer:** _Blood+_ no me pertenece, son propiedad de Production I.G., Aniplex y Junichi Fujisaku. _Blood: The Last Vampire_ no me pertenece, es propiedad de Production I.G., SPE Visual Works y Hiroyuki Kitakubo.

 **Advertencias:** violencia física y sexual, lenguaje soez, lime y temas adultos.

* * *

" _From the binds of your lowliness_

 _I could always find_

 _The right slot for your sacred key"_

 **Nymphetamine —Cradle of Filth**

* * *

 **Los presagios de la perversión**

—Sabes que eso no es cierto. Hay mucho más de ti de lo que crees, y de lo que niegas.

Mentía. No alcanzaba a comprender de qué manera tan perversa Saya estaba lidiando con su propio dolor, con sus ganas de autodestruirse y ese odio a sí misma que la carcomía a fuerza de voluntad propia. ¿De qué perversa manera tergiversaba sus propios pensamientos y a todos aquellos que la rodeaban? ¿Acaso ese perturbador rasgo se encontraba en ella desde su nacimiento? ¿Acaso era un rasgo propio de una reina, de las mujeres, o simplemente aquella oscura parte de su alma siempre estuvo presente delante de él, manifestándose de manera casi inocente en las travesuras que hacía cuando era feliz en el Zoológico? Tal vez aquel rasgo de su personalidad, imprudente y ligeramente malicioso, terminó oscureciéndose a base de los horrores de la guerra y la venganza hasta transformarse en un torrente de sufrimiento y odio que alimentaba la máquina de matar en la cual Saya creía haberse convertido.

Pero por encima de todas sus dudas, sabía que no era cierto, que estaba mintiendo, ya sea para mentirse a sí misma, bloquearse, o para alejarlo de ella. Porque Hagi no creía que las mujeres fuesen perversas por naturaleza, pero sí conocía los alcances de la propia perversidad de Saya.

¿Y cómo iba a creerle, luego de lo que pasó? La sintió responder a él con todo su cuerpo y su boca y gemidos. Cuando la besó, cuando la acarició, no sintió emanar de Saya otra cosa que la más pura esencia de la vida.

Alguien vacío, sin alma, no podía siquiera desear sentir otra cosa que no fuera su propio espectro traslucido entre el abismo de su propia eternidad.

—No puedes adivinar, ni suponer, lo que pasa conmigo —masculló molesta, poniéndose de pie. Se dirigió a la ventana a grandes zancadas, pero de alguna forma ya no lucía tan molesta.

Hagi se quedó sentado en el suelo unos segundos antes de levantarse y seguirla.

—No necesito adivinarlo. _Lo sentí._

Lo miró de reojo. Había cierto reproche de vergüenza y orgullo herido en su mirada.

—Aún así. Tú no sabes lo que sientes porque no tienes remedio —Volvió a mirar a la calle—. Y aunque creas sentirlo, no tienes idea de lo equivocado que estás.

—Olvidas, Saya, que hace mucho ya no soy un niño —Se aproximó a ella hasta que la alcanzó en la ventana—. Soy un hombre, y eso también me da derecho a decidir si quiero equivocarme o no. Y _sé_ que no me equivoco.

Acarició los pocos cabellos sueltos que le caían desordenadamente a los lados de su cabeza. Para su sorpresa, Saya no lo rechazó ni se lo quitó de encima como solía hacer; en su lugar, cubrió su mano con la suya y después, lentamente, Hagi la atrajo hasta que la chica recargó la cabeza en su hombro. La cubrió con una mano, acariciando suavemente su cabello. De lejos parecía sólo una estudiante que había tenido un mal día en la escuela mientras su novio la consolaba.

Se quedaron así un rato, como aletargados, de pronto cansados y mareados igual que si acabasen de bajar de una violenta montaña rusa que todo el paseo amenazó con desbaratarse mientras ellos intentaban no vomitarse encima. Agotados, miraron hacia abajo, donde estaba la calle: a las prostitutas dando vueltas en sus esquinas, esperando clientes. A los borrachos saliendo y entrando de los bares, uno que otro carro doblando una esquina, a las personas caminando apresurados a sus casas.

Un solitario hombre recargado en el edificio del frente fumaba. Pareció sentirse observado, porque levantó la vista con el cigarrillo apretado entre los labios y les devolvió la mirada antes de irse.

La noche tenía su propia fauna y flora, su propio movimiento, más discreto, pero también más denso: todos lucían iguales, como todos los gatos son pardos de noche. La oscuridad lo ocultaba y maquillaba todo a su conveniencia con sus sombras casi estáticas. De alguna forma ellos también se volvieron parte de esa sombra, con sólo la mano del otro como guía, como indicio de que no estaban solos en esa oscuridad abismal y uniforme que intentaba aplastarlos.

—Al menos intenta tomar lo que queda de sangre —insistió él. Saya cerró pesadamente los ojos y gimió quedamente, asintiendo. Un hueco de aire vacío y frío la envolvió como un espectro cuando Hagi se separó de ella para ir por la botella guardada en el refrigerador. La tomó con desgano cuando se la entregó, y con la misma flojera se sentó en la cama, tomando apresuradamente el contenido helado y ligeramente espeso.

Ahora se colaba en la habitación una canción de los Beatles, _Yesterday._

—De verdad extrañé tu sangre—dijo antes de dar el último trago—. Y a ti…

Era Saya otra vez.

—Yo también te extrañé, Saya.

" _Suddenly I'm not half the man I used to be._

 _There's a shadow hanging over me._

 _Oh, yesterday came suddenly"_

Esbozó una mueca de asco cuando terminó con la botella. No tenía el mejor sabor, pero al menos el efecto era rápido. No se sentía ya tan cansada, ni tan frustrada. Lo que podía hacer con ella un poco de sangre, ¿o sería la sangre de Hagi, su presencia corriendo por sus venas y su encarnación frente a ella lo que había serenado su ira?

Dejó la botella vacía en el tocador y se relamió los restos de sangre de los labios. Estuvo a punto de preguntarle si creía que el contacto tardaría más en llegar, pero se quedó tan muda como él cuando se puso de pie y se le acercó.

Hagi la recibió confuso en un principio, tan confuso como la primera vez que ella lo abrazó, siendo un niño y llorando, pero cuando la muchacha cerró sus brazos alrededor de su torso, él respondió posando una mano sobre su cabeza y rodeando su cintura con el brazo.

Desde hace tiempo eran escasas las ocasiones en que compartían un abrazo, pero a pesar del tiempo y los horrores de sus vidas, a Saya siempre la sorprendía lo fácil que podían abrazarse, sin importar cuánto tiempo hubiese pasado o qué tan distanciados estuvieran. Sus cuerpos se amoldaban al del otro como si en cualquier momento fuesen a fundirse, sin signo alguno de incomodidad.

Escondió el rostro contra su pecho y Hagi la abrazó con más fuerza. La música de los Beatles penetró en los oídos de Saya como una letanía e identificó la melodía aguda del violín.

Nunca le gustó el violín, siempre prefirió el violonchelo y su sonido tan dulce como grave, igual a la voz de un hombre adherida a un hechizo gitano. Le parecía una lástima que el chelo no fuese tan popular en la música actual. Le recordaba a Hagi.

" _Yesterday love was such an easy game to play._

 _Now I need a place to hide away._

 _Oh, I believe in yesterday"_

—¿Hagi…? –murmuró contra su pecho. Él respondió con un gemido quedo—. ¿Podrías tocar para mí?

Estuve a punto de responder, pero en ese instante tocaron a la puerta. Ambos se sobresaltaron violentamente e intercambiaron una mirada, alertas, mientras se separaban. Hagi se dirigió a la puerta y posó la mano en el picaporte mientras Saya sacaba la espada de su estuche cilíndrico.

—Hey, ¿Saya? —llamaron del otro lado. Era una voz grave y gruesa—. Soy Louis.

La aludida soltó el aire contenido en sus pulmones, dejó la espada sobre la cama y caminó a la puerta mientras Hagi la abría.

—Ah, qué bien. Están los dos —dijo el agente cuando los vio, pero frunció el ceño apenas posó la mirada en ellos. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás de una forma casi teatral. Saya parpadeó un par de veces, confusa por su expresión—. Oh, lo siento. ¿Interrumpí algo?

Ninguno de los dos supo en un inicio de qué hablaba, pero cuando la joven y el Caballero se miraron, lo entendieron todo. Tenían los labios todavía manchados de lápiz labial.

Saya rodó los ojos, entre molesta y avergonzada, mientras se pasaba bruscamente el pulgar por la boca.

—¿Ya confirmaron el siguiente destino? —inquirió, sacándole la vuelta al tema anterior.

Louis asintió.

—Regresarán a Londres —Les entregó un paquete color manila. Saya le echó un vistazo. Dentro se encontraban los boletos de avión y un fajo de billetes—. El vuelo sale en unas horas. Tenemos que irnos ya.

—Enseguida vamos. Espera aquí —pidió Saya cerrando la puerta.

Cuando Louis se quedó solo metió los dedos entre su cabello afro y se rascó la cabeza nerviosamente, un poco avergonzado. Iba a ser un poco incómodo acompañarlos todo el viaje, y se preguntó si David sabría _sobre_ ellos dos.

En la habitación Saya se apresuró a guardar sus cosas mientras Hagi se colocaba encima la gabardina y el estuche al hombro. Ambos se limpiaron, sin ver al otro, los restos de lápiz labial. Cuando estuvieron listos la chica se dirigió a la puerta, pero cuando pasó junto al Caballero este detuvo su paso tomándola del antebrazo. Lo miró intrigada, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Saya… —No sabía muy bien qué decir, pero ya no había vuelta atrás—. Sólo quiero que sepas que… no te abandonaré.

La muchacha bajó la vista.

—Lo sé —Lo miró directo a los ojos—. Podrás tocar para mí cuando lleguemos a Londres.

Entonces, Hagi la vio sonreír. Una sonrisa que estuvo seguro fue la misma de la cual David le habló en el aeropuerto.

Era una sonrisa pacífica, pero no lo alivió. Era la sonrisa que sólo se puede brindar a un espectro de amor que presagia muerte.

 **FIN**

* * *

" _Quiero morir como pueden vivir los amantes… morir juntos para vivir juntos"_

 **Carmilla —Sheridan Le Fanu**

* * *

 **Honestamente no tengo justificación al hecho de que tardé miles de años en actualizar el último capítulo de este fic. Pasé el último mes con una sequía cabrona con respecto a los fics, a pesar de que este capítulo estaba prácticamente listo. Pero no sé, no tenía ganas de acercarme a FF. Ha hecho un calor infernal y me la pasé viendo series. Sólo espero que hayan disfrutado el final de este pequeño fic.**

 **Entre otras cosas, sé que en este capítulo y en algunos otros de este fic agregué algunas estrofas de canciones en medio del capítulo. No es mi intención que esto sea un songfic, intenté agregar pocas estrofas. Simplemente intenté darle algo de ambientación al fic (?) ya que se desarrolla cerca de un bar, y la letra de esas canciones me parecieron adecuadas con respecto a lo que se desarrollaba en la historia.**

 **Disfruté muchísimo al escribir y editar este fic, creo que es de los fanfics que más me ha gustado cómo quedó. También espero que ustedes lo hayan disfrutado y muchas gracias por seguirme hasta aquí y tener paciencia, y por supuesto, muchísimas gracias a todos por sus reviews.**

 **[A favor de la Campaña "Con voz y voto", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo]**

 **Me despido,**

 **Agatha Romaniev.**


End file.
